By A Course Of Strange Events
by sadie-leona
Summary: During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he’s known for decades.
1. Too Close For Comfort: David

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some sex mentioned, but not described)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter One: David

I gripped the handles of my bike and arched my back, smiling as a few joints popped. No matter how little we slept, we always felt as if we'd been sleeping for years. I turned my head in the wind that swept over my face.

The night was new. The boys surrounded me as we speed down the coast and into town. There was a concert tonight on the beach - some two-bit band - Rinser or Rizer or something like that. Any matter, it was the height of tourists season - money to the local businesses and food to us.

Locals rolled their eyes as we came into town and vacationers bumped their way towards the sidewalks, unaware of the mortal danger that was speeding past them. For some, our faces would be the last thing they see.

A fast moving blue car came into view, blocking our path to the beach. We quickly came upon it, flocking it on all sides are we slid past. It was packed with people and things - more tourists. I wondered if I would see them at all during their stay - probably, since we roamed the boardwalk all night. I then wondered if I would end one of their lives . . . .

I am a vampire. In body, I am merely 20, but in spirit, I am over 80 years old. I was turned by Max Reineir in the forties. We were a small company inside Germany . . . and I mean _inside_. We were going to kill Hitler and things turned bad - real bad - half of us were gone and the rest of us were going fast. Max was our company captain and I was a mere private. He didn't seem to buckle under pressure much - I've never seen him flinch when facing a grenade - but then, he was as scared as we were. In the end, there were only four of us including Max. And Max said he had a secret - why he wasn't afraid as we were. He showed us he was a vampire and that he could save us, too. Long story short, we went for it. We cut out after that and I'm not proud of it but we did. We raced back to the States undercover - we were presumed dead while on mission. Georgie Bray, one of the kids that turned with me, branched out after we got back to Jersey. Yes, we all were Jersey kids. But Max wouldn't let him leave - he would have been too much of a liability - he couldn't afford to have Georgie spreading our fate. It had to be isolated and must be sanctioned only when needed. Georgie's dead now. The other kid was Dwayne Deso - my best friend for nearly 80 years now.

I wasn't always proud of what I am. After I had drank Max's blood and I realized what I had to do, I refused what I was. Max had to force me - trick me, actually - to kill my first. I hated him since then and it hasn't changed. But I had to protect his secret - without him, I wouldn't have been given my first and truest brother - Dwayne. Dwayne and I became inseparable friends for the few years we were on our own. Finally we were gifted with Paul, and then a few months later "little" Marco, who we all cared for like a little brother. A while later, with need for a different beat, I kind of fell in love with this girl named Star. It wasn't love, really, just a raw thing. She was a lonely hippie at the time and was toting around this little kid. We got along for a couple weeks - until Star attracted the attention of a mortal kid, Michael. They fell in love - real love. God, he had this little bothersome brother. His brother had a few friends that insisted they could kill us. Long story short, we fought, we killed, we won. It was back to just Dwayne, Paul, Marco, and I and we were pretty content.

It was just us four for the longest time until we connected with Logan. He was the last boy inducted into our group. And we were pretty satisfied with each other. As a vampire, Logan's immaturity showed. He often killed in places that were too inhabited and stayed out until minutes before the sun rose. But on this particular night, my anger over little bits that annoyed me disappeared, and I was refreshed by the night. We braked at the Boardwalk, stopping our bikes in the parking lot and angled them towards the beach - and the crowd.

As vampires, we had different hunting preferences. At first, I hunted for revenge, killing off of those who had wronged me when I was still mortal, but now that it was inconvenient to do so (with the fact that I haven't aged and all) - we had moved from our original home when it was only Max, Dwayne, Paul, and I - I didn't care. I didn't speak to them before I killed them. I tried to distant myself from them as much as possible. Paul hunted like me. So did Logan, but it was more for the fact that he was ruthless - more so than any of us. He killed to kill - getting nourishment was just an added bonus. I'm sure if he would have stayed mortal he would have been a mass murderer. Dwayne and Marco both liked to converse with their prey first. They liked to kill girls that they would date if they could. Dwayne liked provocative and hard-core girls. Marco liked girls that liked thrills like shooting up or tempting fate on his bike or roller coasters - convenient since Santa Carla was the West Coast's version of Coney Island.

The festivities were in full swing tonight - girls in tight, short skirts and tiny t-shirts, top-less guys in swim trunks, couples making out on benches and corners of beaches. Logan became unsettled, twitching on his motorbike. "Paul," I hissed, nodding my head towards Logan, "Get him out of here before he does it in the god damn open." Paul, who had become Logan's "keeper" and best friend, nodded and pulled Logan off of his bike. They disappeared down the main city street and into the direction of old industrial buildings that were havens for the homeless and druggies - and easy pickings for us. I sighed and got off of my bike and leaned against the handles, watching a band play at the band shell. A few screaming girls passed on roller skates and by reaction, I turned to glance their way. Marco spotted them too and slid off his bike, smiling "later," following them. Dwayne and I watched the horizon a bit. I boom-box blasted behind me and I turned instinctively.

That's when I saw her.

She was sitting in the back of a pristine navy-blue 2008-something car, looking out of the window with such an analyzing look that I felt as if she knew everything about me already. 'Already' . . . as if I, David, felt she would know everything. Her hair was dark and held in loose pig-tails that fell around her neck, twisting into the hollows of her collar bone. She was white, yet her skin held a light-olive tint. Her face was round and full, her lips large and untainted and shiny. She looked sad and annoyed. As if to prove the point, she let out a heavy sigh, shouting fog onto the window. She cast her gaze on the thick crowd, this time her eyes falling on me. I was tall with wild blonde hair and tattered clothes. Would she, who from first glance seemed good-natured and clean, even glance a second time at my disheveled figure? As predicted, as soon as her eyes met mine, they left. She sighed again and stepped from the car. She was wearing bright teal trainers and blue jeans. She had on an open neon green hoodie and a black tank underneath. She was of average height and curvy build. At first glance she looked maybe twenty, but it was soon noticeable that she was younger - eighteen at the most.

"How long has it been since one of us hunted like gentlemen?" I smiled towards Dwayne, keeping my eyes on the mystery girl. Dwayne turned and followed my gaze.

She locked the car and hugged an '80s-style print bag to her chest. She walked past me, only mere feet away. The breeze caught her perfume and sent it towards me. My breathing quickened, drinking it in - she smelled as if you were standing in the middle of a lush forest in northern Washington. An uncommon scent, but one that made me want the world to pause. I watched her retreating figure as she headed up the Boardwalk.

"Quite a while," Dwayne smiled, baring his pristine teeth. "Not usually your style, Davy."

I shrugged. "Just got a feeling I should get to know this one first." I pushed myself off of the bike and slowly followed her.

"Don't be having too much fun, now, Davy." he chortled behind me. Dwayne had an unusual way of talking. When it was just between us, he often switched to an American-Brit-Cockney, the way he was raised.

She walked fast. Her head turned in every direction as she tapped on, magically swaying her curvy but shrinking her body inward if she came too close to someone. A buzzed, middle-aged man knocked into her. He turned and apologized, touching her elbow. She nodded and shrunk away from him, quickening her steps. She stopped at a bench where two adults sat, a boy probably a year older than her, his face turned to the excitement behind him, and a younger, shorter, and fatter girl, her eyes on a group of dark-haired boys mulling about next to a hotdog vendor. I stopped and stood next to a woman reading palms, observing the scene.

She quietly exchanged words with the two adults - her parents - and pointed off towards West Beach. They nodded and she walked away, padding down the Boardwalk and walking further away from the cover of the crowds. _Dangerous to do so, girl_, I chided her in my mind. I resumed my track again, this time closing the space in between us to a few yards. I could smell her again. She continued to walk until there were only a few people on the Boardwalk. There was so little that she could probably hear my breathing. And considering the look on her face that she was the type to memorize and keep tabs on everything, she would pick up on me quickly. She suddenly stopped and stepped off of the Boardwalk, peering into a thick bush of beach reeds. I brushed past her, my sleeve brushing up against her back. She flinched and stepped into the reeds.

For the longest time, West Beach was our top hunting grounds. Mortals caught on and over a few years the people who frequented there turned from partiers to no one and then - now - it was a hot spot to make out at. I quietly parted the reeds and peered through. The girl was there, seated in the sand. She had taken her sandals off and the waves lapped at her feet. She was running her hands through the little stones that were beneath her. I set a boot in the sand, but pulled back when an overly buff and an overly-tan guy her age with a dog bombarded the beach. He used the old trick - the dog swamped her and he jovially pulled it off, smiling at her.

She smiled at him and they introduced themselves. His name was Cash Roberts, but she talked so quietly I couldn't catch hers. Roberts stuck himself next to her in the sand, letting the dog roam around. Every so often it would nuzzle the girl with its goopy, spit-ridden snout. She would gently knock the dog back, cringing. It was obvious she didn't like the smell of wet dog - or the feel of its slime. Roberts finally dragged the dog back, keeping it to his side. They talked for a while, but I couldn't help but notice the charming smile on the girl's face. She seemed to be enjoying the encounter. I watched as they headed down the beach towards the populated areas again. I couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealously in my stomach - I never liked being beaten to my prey.

I decided I should probably eat before I was so consumed that I'd accidentally snap the girl's neck before I could properly analyze her. I vaulted myself off the end of the boardwalk and headed towards the Browns - a higher-end escape for rich college kids. I needed a buzz, anyway.

It was coming towards the end of the night and I tracked back towards town. The car was gone. I shuddered - what if this was only a stop for them? What if they were miles away, never coming back? The girl had struck something deep inside me, an invisible thread that told me to find out more. I couldn't help but feeling a little bit lost, something I didn't usually feel in this state. I sorted out the guy - Cash. He was dancing near the band shell with a willowy blonde. Guess he moved on pretty quickly. Probably looking for someone to put out. Hopefully my girl didn't. My skin prickled. _My girl_ . . . . Come on, man, get a grip.

When I had first saw her, that clichéd thing happened - like when I saw Josephine. Dear, dear Josephine. She was my wife, torn to pieces when she heard that I'd died. And torn even more when I showed up at our doorstep, thriving in my new lifestyle. She was pregnant at the time, just four months along. I hadn't been home for nine. I found Johnnie Darlan - my little brother - in our bed. I killed 'em both, I couldn't help it. She wasn't even going to send me a Dear John letter. I loved Josephine - I really, really did. I cried so hard and beat myself up so bad after I did it - but I think because I felt more betrayed than anything. My own brother. I never really loved a woman after that. I've made love, yes, but I always ended up killing her afterward. I had no care for life after that.

But this mystery girl. She struck a chord deep within me. I was pulled towards her. At first I thought it was just an instinct to kill

Paul, Logan, and Marco's bikes were gone. Dwayne leaned against his, watching the remaining partiers on the beach. I swung myself onto mine and touched my fingers to my temples. "I've known you long enough to know something is seriously wrong." Dwayne muttered, turning his gaze to me.

"For once, I think I floundered out there."

"Meaning . . . ?"

I looked up, muttering into the sky and fighting back a laugh. "I think it took eighty-fucking-years for my hormones to kick in."

"Shall we keep this from the boys, then?" Dwayne had turned his attention to the horizon, the subtlest pinkish glow dancing across the water. I could feel the concern in his words. In the late seventies Dwayne had fallen for a mortal - her name was Betsie Lye. It was a love like mine and Josephine's. We all knew about it, but we hadn't realized the consequences or the seriousness. Dwayne was days away from killing himself with agony over the situation - he didn't want Betsie a vampire, he loved her the human way, but he wanted to be with her always. Max killed her, poor Betsie. That was in Michigan, way up north. They called it a kidnapping and looked for her forever, until maybe 15 years after they finally erected a headstone.

Every few years, Dwayne will up and leave for two weeks and travel back there, visiting where he buried her. It wasn't anywhere near the cemetery - it was on a bluff, above the Picture Rocks, their favorite spot. I went with him once. It was horrible. He stooped over it, heaving with pent up grief. I never saw such a look of despair. He laid seven calla lilies at the spot - seven for each month he knew her, he said - and then sat next to it for hours, just staring into the dark. Then we went to the cemetery and had a look at her gravestone. He would look at the engraving:

_Here lies Betsie Sarah LyeLoved Daughter and AngelWho Left This World _

_To Be With Our Lord In Heaven_

_May Peace Find Her May 8, 1959 - May 10, 1979_

and let out a disgusted sigh. "She would have hated that. Bets didn't believe in that crap. Her parents were big Christians . . . she hated them, too . . . ."

Yes, Dwayne knew the trials of falling for a mortal, but he didn't ever warn me - to tell me to stop, because I know that he wouldn't trade those seven months with Betsie Lye for anything. "No," Dwayne whispered again, his glassy eyes turned away from the prominent pink flirting across the water, "we shan't tell the boys."


	2. The Toasted Lifeguard: Charlotte

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some sex mentioned, but not described)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Two: Charlotte

I sat on the double bed in the room I shared with Tatty. She sat opposite me on hers, ranting. "You weren't even _looking_ for a guy!" she cried. "I was there the _whole_ night making goo-goo eyes at everyone and I got _nothing_."

"Hmm . . .," I mumbled, looking at the floor. Tatty was not ready to date yet. For one, she looked like an Ompa Lompa . Seriously - she tried going all scene with her hair and it turned out a gross synthetic green and, in anticipation of this trip, she had spray tanned a very chartreuse-orange. And not to mention she was rather short, rather plump, and had an exhausting personality.

"And who _was that_?!" she huffed, throwing her hands into the air. "I thought _I_ was seeing some hot guys, but _that_ guy. He's like . . . whoa."

"Cash," I said, yawning. "He's a local."

She huffed. "Does he have any brothers?" I shrugged as I begun to change into my pajamas. "Great!" she cried.

_Great was right_, I thought. Cash's image appeared in my mind. He was overly tall with a mop of curly copper hair and freckly skin. He sent his dog first to see me. Classic trick, I know. Cash was attractive and charming, but I could see through him immediately. I knew that as soon as he left me at the car that he was sorting out another girl. I knew this would be a long, boring trip, so I thought it wouldn't hurt if I fooled around with Cash . . . or any boy for that matter.

I stretched out in the bed and found a comfortable indent. "I mean, seriously!" I heard Tatty mumble as she switched off the light. I grinned into my pillow.

---

I stretched in the bright, sunny bathroom and stood in front of the large bay window out looking the water. It crashed angrily against the shoreline and up against the mountainous rocks that spotted the horizon. I smiled and squealed inwardly to my excitement about hitting the beach for real. I pulled on my blue and cream bikini and short black shorts and a gray Hanes tank. I slung my hot-pink towel over my shoulder and headed to the beach.

I picked a nice piece of beach behind a dune where I couldn't be seen directly and laid down, my back to the sun. Not much later did I feel someone plop down beside me.

"_Hullo_, Nance," Cash drawled out. He called me by my middle name, as most people had, even after I expressed to him my distaste of the name. I swallowed it and smiled and turned my face into his direction. I decided that I was not going to provoke him in any way except a little harmless flirting. I scooted myself to the edge of the blanket to give him room and he slid on, his belly up. "So, what's on the agenda today, hmmm?"

"Sitting aimlessly on the beach." I stretched as far as I could and turned on my side, resting my head on my elbow. While I am "overweight," I am proportional and lack any rolls. I have big breasts, a squishy stomach, and big hips. Even as a big girl, I had no problem getting a boyfriend or hanging out with the popular boys at school . . . I just didn't like the latter much. And while at home, on the East Coast, I dressed conservatively and rarely spoke, I let myself open up on this trip. I decided lat night that if I was going to make a fool of myself, I might as well do it where no one knew me. "I don't know . . . perhaps some carnival rides tonight?"

Cash nodded. "I'm in."

"I don't quite remember asking you to join," I teased, surprised that he would want to hang out with one girl for such a long period of time. I didn't let that get to me though because when I walked to the beach, I spotted him canoodling with another girl. Yes, this "relationship" would go no farther than canoodling.

"Ah," he smiled, "but you did. You just don't remember, dear." I laughed and leaned over to him, cuddling in next to his chest. I let my eyelids droop and heard Cash's breathing break into an even, predictable pattern. A hand grasped my hip and we lulled the day away.


	3. A Drunken Soberness: David

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger 

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some sex mentioned, but not described)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Three: David_WN: _Lotte_ is pronounced _LOT-E.

I woke and felt the strange, nervous feeling in my stomach again. I had two options: search for the girl _or_ continue on as I had never seen her, yet her body flashed in my mind, sending shivers down my neck. _Something_ was drawing me to her, _something_ was telling me to go to her. Dwayne and I rode into town as soon as the sun leveled the horizon, the others opting to stay with Logan, who, as a newer vampire, still had a reaction to the littlest ray of sunlight. Pulling into the parking lot, I couldn't shake the feeling I had. Almost every part of me just wanted to kill the girl.

"Well, Dave-o?" Dwayne asked, switching Harley off and slipping the keys inside his jacket. We hadn't mentioned anything about last night's events while in earshot of the boys. Max was on an extended vacation, but we both feared that they would have their own opinions about the matter or let something slip to Max if he were to return unexpected. I shrugged and tapped the speedometer on my baby: my 2009 Cory Ness Victory Vegas Jackpot bike that I had acquired before it even got to the ears of the most avid bike collectors. "Most every part of me wants to kill her."

"When I first laid eyes on Bets, it was like that." I sat up straight and listened attentively. He never offered to talk about her. "I had two feelings: hatred and love . . . steadfast for both. I thought about just leaving her alone, but I needed to know what feeling it really was . . . which one of the two it was. Those were the best few months of my life, David," he confessed. "If I could choose living forever or replaying that time, I could choose in an instant. Even though things didn't turn out. You'd think there would be this great barrier between us, but she spoke and I was hers. We knew everything about each other instantly."

I made an unpleased sound and stood, stretching my hands to the sky.

"Are you going to feed first?" Dwayne asked with high curiosity.

I shrugged. "I don't know if I can wait . . . . But sometimes after I eat I get so ravenous. Either way I don't think it'll matter." I brushed away a spot of dirt from my Victory's chromed diamond-shaped head "Are you okay to go it alone?" he asked.

I snorted. "I think I can handle a seventeen-year-old girl."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know - I was being sarcastic you idiot."

"Oh. Do you know what you're going to do?"

I sighed and rubbed my face. "If I avoid her, I will kill myself. If I see her and don't talk to her, I will kill myself. If I talk to her, I'm afraid that things will get. . . out of hand . . . and eventually I'll have to kill myself."

Dwayne ran his hand through his shaggy mane. "It's up to you, David," he said, gazing after a couple of miniskirt-clad girls who passed. "You know, we could use a little diversity. Maybe a girl would do us good. Can clean up the Cave a little bit, 'eh?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought about that - not the fact of the cleaning, but of that fact of her joining me in entirety. I would take her in in a heartbeat, but that was being selfish. Would she want it? Would she even survive long enough to have the choice?

"Later," Dwayne said, thumping me on the back.

I watched Dwayne retreat, grateful for his wise-old-man attitude. Dwayne could get as rowdy and irresponsible as the rest of us, but it terms of benefits away from the pack, he was the man to go to. He knew proper manners and, if given the challenge, could operate without fault in the company of mortals for long periods of time. I, myself, was a train wreck. I was a great gang leader. I was not a great boyfriend . . . or human.

----

_I spent forty-fucking-minutes looking for her and this is what I fucking get_. I cursed aloud and glanced at the two intertwined figures. God fuck it. _They_ were curled up next to each other, a blanket strewn over them, a low, pulsing wave emanating from a nearby radio. I was about to get out of dodge when the girl stirred and stretched before pushing herself away from Cash, who now seems to be my arch nemesis. She curled up at the opposite edge of the blanket and yawned. She had a strange look on her face: a mix of loathing and surprise. Cash awoke as well and pulled the girl towards him, but she resisted, pushing away. Cash tried again, this time pushing his face towards her, his hands running over her. She slapped him and stood, gathering her things. She was muttering something that I couldn't quite make out, but within minutes she had stormed off, a towel thrown strewn over her arm, a beach bag thrown over her shoulder, and a look of pure disgust plastered on her face. She whipped past me, words fluttering out of her mouth like _why I tried_ and _there goes this trip_ and finally _never again_.

I didn't try to mask a grin larger than life. I turned, letting the girl get a while in front of me, before traipsing after her, happier than a boy at Christmas. I followed her around the boardwalk, keeping myself well distance and sometimes other preoccupied, recounting her ability to pick up on even the slightest of changes. She finally stopped at the video store Max still owned, its décor hardly changed. She strode in, giving the videos themselves barely an attention. I decided that now would be the best of times to approach her.

I entered and started to look at DVDs on the opposite rack. As planned, I reached for the same video as she did, our hands colliding. They were hot and damp, as if he anger stemmed from every part of her skin. She sucked in with surprise, probably at my paper-dry, ice-cold hand. I let my hand linger on hers, enjoying the feeling of electricity trickling through my veins.

"I apologize," I muttered, mustering Dwayne's sense of manners. Her wild, caught-unawares expression left, a kind smile replacing her lips.

"Sorry," she said, pulling her hand back with the DVD. She handed it to me. "Here."

I waved it away and she shrugged, placing it back on the stand. She pulled her tote bag farther up her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait," I said, leaping around the display cases to stand next to her. "I've never seen you around before."

"Got here last night," she said simply, her eyes wandering. "Summer vacation and all that."

"Hmm…." I didn't know quite what to say. I had played this moment fifty thousand times in my head and it wasn't suppose to go like this. Perhaps just a little bit more controlled and smooth. "Well, you've come to the right place." She chuckled, flipping her head back. I eyed her throat deviously. So easy. So tasty. I mentally shook my head and chided myself.

"Hardly." She stated it simply. Me being nosy-posy and wanting to hear how she now hates that damn scum-bag of a lifeguard, pushed her.

"Huh. How's that?"

"I came he- Hey, I don't even know your name."

"David," I introduced myself with my half-grin that the girls loved. I held out my hand, wiggling my fingers.

"Nance," she said a little reproachfully. Inwardly, I frowned. That wasn't a good name for her at all. "But that's my middle name - I'm really Charlotte." Ah - that's better. Lotte.

"Then Charlotte you shall be." I started to inch towards the door. Being inside an establishment owned by my creator always made me skittish - as if he were Big Brother and he could see me right now.

"Good. Never liked Nance anyhow."

"How about we take this session outside, 'eh?" I offered, outstretching my hand to the door.

"You sure do move fast," she half-smiled, half-sighed and shook her head. "I'm not in for that, all right?"

I gave her a look of pure shook. "Why I'd never!" I gave my words an upward twist that showed her that I was joking - the expression, not the words, although I had used a ploy much like it many times before.

Charlotte's eyes gave a comic roll and she slowly brushed past me, show the only littlest of hesitation to tell me that I was allowed to follow. "What is your hourly rate?" she joked. "Have you lived here your whole life?" She slowly twirled around a light pole - not in a stripper way, but like a kid would in the rain.

"Mostly," I coughed. I had to fight the urge so hard to tell each and every secret of mine to her. That I've been married. That I've killed. That I must kill to survive. That I may love her even though I know nothing about her. "Where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania."

"So why here?" I asked, sitting down on a wrought-iron fence.

"My _father_ decided that we needed a bonding session." She sat next to me and started to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked, directing this towards her hysterical, drunken-like laugh.

"I don't even know you!" she confessed, her head kicking back with laughter. "I know nothing yet here I am, ready to pour myself to you." She leaned in towards me, her back against the bench.

"It happens." I smiled, pulling out a cigarette from my breast pocket and slipped it between my lips. With my left calf resting against my right thigh, I lit my match on the bottom of my cowboy boots, thinking it would leave Charlotte in awe. I was wrong.

"It would have been more impressive if you would have struck it against your cheek," she state, looking down her nose at me. "However, that would have ruined your pretty face . . .for a few days, anyway."

I smirked, but took a long drag on the cancer stick. It was a habit like no other - but I was going to live forever, so I didn't care. "So, what is your story?" I asked.

"Well," she said, a much more sober-looking expression on her face, "my father recently started dating a total whore. Us kids are rebelling and now he believes that we need to bond like the Bradys."

"And I don't believe it's going to go well," I predicted, picking up the obvious from her manner.

"_Si_, Senor," she smiled, getting comfortable by slipping on bright yellow hoodie from her tote bag and crossed her legs and arms. She even pouted her plump, glossy lips. She was overwhelmingly irresistible. The blood-sucker in me was so strong that I was mentally beating him down with a Louisville Slugger driven full of rusty, bent-up nails. My throat clenching when she moved too suddenly, her feminine-woodsy scent finding its way to my inner-being. Her body type and personality gave me an inside to how her blood would probably taste: thick, sweet, and undeniably tasty - like flan or crème brulee. She pinched a bug from the tips of her hair and flung it into the grass. "What about you?" she asked, turning her attentions towards me.

"Well . . . Not much to tell really. Just a guy trying to get through life." I sort of had a panic attack. I didn't have a job, no parents, no home, nothing that could really prove that I wasn't just a vagabond without telling her the real, whole truth. I had a lie set, yes, but I didn't feel like I could fulfill it.

"Where do you work. School? Job?" She prompted me with sincere interest, just as, for some reason, I knew she would.

I took a breath and rattled what I had mentally practiced. "I live in the country - a bit towards Eureka, I guess. I work in an auto-body shop . . . gets the bills paid, you know. No college - barely finished high school." I felt a bit better that the last part was true.

She nodded her head, "how old are you?"

"20. You?"

"17," she mumbled.

"I'm old," I confessed, snuffing my cigarette out against the bottom of my boot and twisted the end and placed it in my jacket pocket for later.

"Whatever," she breathed, pushing my shoulder gently. She pulled out a BlackBerry-like cell phone and seemed to be checking the time. She uttered something like "damn curfew" and stood. "Well, if I'm to make it back before curfew, I've gotta go."

"This was fun," I surmised, stretching and standing as well. What should I do? Kiss her? Offer her a ride home? What? "I know we've just met and all that good stuff, but do you want a ride home? I've got a motorbike and no where to go."

"That's all right," she smiled, her eyes crinkling. "I enjoy the walk." My heart fell. Was that a rejection? "But maybe we can get together tomorrow, 'eh? Some rides or something would be fun. I'm sure to be on the beach."

"I've got to work during the day," I said quickly. "But I'll be around tomorrow night, for sure."

"Okay," Charlotte smiled, "I'll be looking for you." And with that she turned and made her way down the road . . . . Down a very dark, unlit road. I will have to talk to her about that.

I sat back down and rendered my breathing even. I tried to analyze what had just happened, but I failed to do it in its entirety. We had just spoke and she seemed like she looked forward to seeing me tomorrow. Correct? I ran her words over in my mind, finding them and replaying them a million times over. Yes. She seemed genuinely happy. The pit of my stomach exploded and I smiled. But it faded as I realized that yes, I had crossed today's hurdle, but another was coming on its way tomorrow. And fast.


	4. A Short Walk: Charlotte

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some sex mentioned, but not described)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Four: Charlotte

It was nearing four in the afternoon and I still hadn't spotted David. I knew he said that he'd be here at night, but I couldn't shake the feeling he would show up. He was the blonde biker I had seen two days ago. The one I had that aching feeling - the feeling that told me that _something_ was there. I didn't know it was this. I hadn't even known him 24 hours and I felt something that I thought was quite impossible - love. I thought it was love. I felt a real raw need for him and puppy love was just too juvenile. My heart was quick-paced and I couldn't help but think_ what if I never see him again_?

I conjured his image in my mind. I loved everything about him - from the natural, electric-blonde hair that was cut in a edge sort of way to the worn cowboy boots on his feet. His clothing style was on the verge of alternative but he gave it his own kick - he wore a tight white Hanes beneath a black vest and a patchy just-from-a-wreck black leather jacket. His black jeans fit him perfectly - too perfectly. I blushed and pulled at a few strands of hair from behind my ear. I smacked my Cinnament Bigelow lip-shined lips and smiled.

I had walked the Boardwalk all day, getting used to the sights and sounds and memorizing the shops and attractions. I settled on exploring the docks and soon found and interesting dock that extended about fifty yards onto the water.

The sign said _condemned_, which made me even more interested. I stood precariously on the edge board and took a few steps out. I continued, stepping on the few cross boards that seemed strong enough until I reached the end, the dock shaking and swaying over the water enough to scare me. I sat on the edge and pulled off my flats, letting my feet dangle over the edge. The water came up to the middle of my calves. The seaweed below tickled the bottoms of my feet and I jumped from the sudden tickle, wondering what was beneath the water now, wondering what would like to feast on my toes.

Yawning, I pulled my iPod out of my bag and pushed the ear buds into my ears and set it on random. I hadn't barely slept last night and walking had tired me. I laid myself over the broken bits of wood and pulled my hood over my head. I knew it was a bad idea, but I closed my eyes. The slapping of the waves against the stands of the dock lulled me . . . .


	5. I Like You In My Jacket: David

By a Course of Strange Events

**a LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some sex mentioned, but not described)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Five: David

I felt sick to my stomach when I woke - I would have to see Charlotte again. I felt like Adam and Charlotte was the Garden of Eden - forbidden, and if I bit from the fruit, disastrous things could - would - happen. Dwayne, Paul, Marco, Logan, and I flocked from the Cave and sped our way into the heart of Santa Carla.

I didn't catch sight of Charlotte in the crowds that we passed. I wanted, in my head, for Charlotte to be frightened of me and refuse to see me again. Yet her eyes told me different. They confirmed the feeling I wanted - and wanted desperately.

Paul and Logan departed towards the residential area of Santa Carla. Marco spotted a group of girls waiting in line for the 'Roll of Thunder' ride and went to go speak to them.

"Later," Dwayne said, thumping me on the back and giving me a meaningful look.

I nodded and leaned against a video game outside a smoothie shop, scanning the crowds for Charlotte's dark head of hair. Maybe she would be sitting on the West Beach as she had yesterday with he-who-must-not-be-named. I walked there but only found a couple making out. Any other day I would have pounced on them like a lion. But today, I only turned away with disgust. I headed for the pier, but she wasn't there, either. I had begun to panic - I hadn't found out where she was staying - what if I had to wait another night to see her? What if she left? Was Santa Carla only a pit-stop?

I headed towards the marina - the only last obvious place she might have been. At first look she wasn't there. I studied the docks that reached out far into the water - there were no dark silhouettes. My eyes scanned the lost dock - a dock that no one ever really ventured onto anymore - it was so dilapidated that if you stepped on the wrong rung, you may was well swim your way back to shore. There was a shape of darkness perched on the direct end - could that be her? But it was immobile - it could very well be a tangle of buoys, not a beautiful teenage girl.

I stepped cautiously onto the dock, using my powers to float above the boards, but not far enough where I might get attention. I was feet from the shape - it _was_ her. She was strewn across one of the few intact sections of boards. She wasn't moving. In panic, I hurried to her side, but was washed over with a heavy wave of relief when I realized she was sleeping.

I smiled to myself and slung myself next to her, tucking my feet beneath me. Charlotte's chest rose and fell in even breaths, the air escaping her pink, full lips. She wore a flowing flower-print shirt that looked as if it came from the sixties, a neon-blue hoodie, and brown capris. Her blue, sailor-like flats were tucked inside her bag and her legs dangled precariously off the edge. Her iPod player was on. A bud had fallen out of the ear and a techno-orchestral sound emanated from it. I pulled it from her pocket, switched it off, and slipped it into her bag.

I silently pulled her wallet from her bag and examined it. According to her driver's license, her name was Charlotte Nance Anka and she lived at 215 West Awneau Street. She was 5'6'' and brown eyes. As far as I could tell, that much was true. I flipped it over and chuckled. She had written on the back in big, angry letters "DO NOT REMOVE ANYTHING FROM ME." I slipped it back in it's pocket and found a bank card, a library card, a membership card to a large book store chain, and various punch cards from book and clothing stores. Apparently she read a lot. She also had her last school I.D. - she went to Cobalshire Preperatory - a couple of coins and a few ones. She also carried a notebook, a novel I've never heard of, car keys, three packs of gum, a glass container of lotion with a high SPF, and a bottle of perfume - "Immortal Fear" to be specific. I chuckled at the name.

I pushed her bag back towards her and reviewed what I had found out. A quiet bookworm, Charlotte "Nance" Anka drove but abhorred organ transplant, went to a prep school, and was skin-cancer conscious. She _also_ was pretty careless with the fact that she was sleeping out in the open and if I didn't care for her, I could have just stolen some very important information - or worse. I shuddered at the thought.

I looked at Charlotte again, her hands looking uncomfortably placed in-between her knees. She was also covered in Goosebumps. I smacked my lips together and pulled my wool trench off and placed it over her, the war medal that I sometimes pinned to it thumped against the wood. I straightened my black t-shirt and short, worn brown leather jacket. I took the cigarette from behind my ear and the lighter from my coat pocket - the one that Charlotte was using - and lit it, taking a long drag and puffed out the spoke in one long, continuous stream.

"I like your earring," I heard a muffled voice say and I turned. Charlotte's eyes were visible over the collar of my coat. She was referring to the one that I wore in my left ear. A dangly thing that all my brothers wore, it was a kind of group symbolism.

"Thanks," I yawned, turning towards her and laying on my back. "Let me guess - you didn't sleep good either?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she shook her head. "New place," she explained. "My bed smelled weird."

I laughed, a full out guffaw. "I bet you ten bucks the last time someone slept in that bed they were fucking . . . and the sheets haven't been changed."

"Gaw! Ew-yuck!" She yelled, thumping me on the chest "Thanks for this, by the way. Mind if I still use it?" She pulled the jacket around her.

I nodded my head and was delighted to see her string her arms through the sleeves and wrapping it like a robe over her. She yawned. "Now I see why you wear this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you walk around in clothes that make people think you're waiting for a snow storm, despite the raging temps. Don't get me wrong, you look good in these clothes. Very . . . riff-ruffian yet suave at the same time."

I tilted my head and laughed at her. "I've never heard 'riff-ruffian' before!" She laughed with me. We sat in silence for a while, looking at the stars.

Suddenly she yelped. "What time is it?" she squealed, opening her bag for her cell phone. "Shit!"

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"I'm supposed to be home in fifteen minutes and it takes me a half-hour to get to the cottage from the Boardwalk besides."

"I'll drive you," I offered. She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess," she said with a grin, "you've got the motorbike."

"And if I do?" I asked in mock offense. She huffed and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Have you even ever ridden one before?" She shook her head and I laughed. "Well, you fall off and I ain't pickin' ya up."

We slowly made our way to land. Surprisingly, we didn't land in the water. I watched Charlotte walk in my coat - it made me laugh. "You look funny," I stated.

She looked down at herself. "Is it a bad funny?" she asked seriously.

"No, like a girl-wearing-her-boyfriend's-jacket-funny," I teased. I was flirting. I didn't even realize it.

She snickered and hopped forward, my bike in sight. Dwayne was resting against his, his eyes wide. Marco, Paul, and Logan's bikes were still parked, thankfully empty.

"Charlotte, this is my brother, Dwayne, " I said as we walked up to my bike, "Dwayne, this is Charlotte."

"Hello," Dwayne said sweetly. He smiled down at Charlotte, who blushed. She nodded in reply. He had the smoldering bad-guy thing girls loved.

"I'm going to bring her home," I said, stressing my words. "I'll be back."

Dwayne nodded and sat on a bench directly in front of us. "No rush," he grinned.

I smiled down at Charlotte. "Ready?" She nervously nodded. I got on and steadied it, planting my legs firmly on the ground. I waited as she got on behind me, tucking my coat beneath her. She held my waist tightly and I smiled as my body heated to her touch. "Where's your place?" She rattled off the address. "I know where it is," I said, realizing that we had once raided that house. And we killed everyone. I jump-started the bike - a little adjustment I had to make - I couldn't deal with the more simpler start button. The engine roared to life and she pressed her face into my back. The deep, guttural chug of my kit mufflers and altered engines making me feel even more excited.

Dwayne waved sarcastically as I backed up and revved it a few times before pressing it into gear and Charlotte's legs pressed against mine. We went forward and she gripped me tighter. We drove for the first few minutes on a straight road but a wide turn was ahead. I slowed so she could hear me. "When I say lean," I yelled, "lean to your right!" I felt her head nod against my back and I smiled, kicking the bike back into gear. The turn neared. "Lean!" I yelled, and she constricted her body against mine, leaning slightly towards the turn. I held my hand over hers and laughed. She squealed as I righted the bike and I felt her laugh.

I slowed the bike as we neared her cottage and turned the engine off in the driveway where the familiar car was parked. Her grip loosened as she took her arms away from my waist and her face lifted from my back. She lifted herself off and stretched. "That was one of the greatest feelings!" she squealed. "I have got to ride that thing again!" I laughed.

"I would like that." I smiled kindly inwardly as the inhuman part of me grinned viciously.

She smiled and set her bag down and pulled off my coat. She stepped forward to hand it over and I grabbed it where he hand was, pulling her forward. I halfway stood to meet her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and I did the same, my lips gliding over hers. She dropped my coat and stepped forward, touching my arm. I let my fingertips find the sides of her face and held her for only a few moments.

I felt something familiar in my throat - thirst - and I pulled back, my pulse racing. If I wanted this to end the way I had wanted, I could do no more. She was beat red and she dropped her hands nervously to her sides. I sat back on my bike, thinking over what I had just done. That was the first time I had _really_ kissed a girl - a girl that I cared about - in seventy years. As a man, I liked the feeling. As a vampire, it scared me to death.

I leaned down and picked up my coat, placing it on my lap. "I have to get inside," Charlotte whispered.

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, looking up at her. She nodded.

"I'll be at the beach," she said. "We're going swimming tomorrow, I guess."

I thought for a moment, realizing that she meant during the day. "I can't that early - I've got chores," I lied. "How about nine pm or so? Here? I'll pick you up?"

Charlotte smiled. "Yeah - uhm . . . . Tomorrow then?"

I nodded and kicked the engine on, turning my way back onto the road. She waved goodbye.


	6. Am I Seriously A TwoYearOld: Charlotte

_**By a Course of Strange Events**_

_a __**LoSt BoYs **__fan fiction_

_-Sadie Berger _

_**Summary**__**: **__During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades. _

_**Extra**__**: **__Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary._

_**Main Characters**__**:**__ Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy_

_**Rating**__**: **__Teen (language; some sex mentioned, but not described)_

_**Genre**__**:**__ Romance & Action_

_**Theme Song**__**:**__ "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar_

_Chapter Six: Charlotte_

_I watched David speed away, his brilliantly-blonde hair a beacon in the misty night. I bit my lip and grinned happily as I backed into the house . . . and into my father._

_"Who was that?" he asked stiffly._

_"David," I said, stepping past him and into the kitchen of the cottage._

_"David . . . ?"_

_I frowned to myself as I realized I didn't know his last name. "Just David, Dad. He's a local. He's nice so don't freak out - he just gave me a ride home."_

_"On his motorbike."_

_I rolled my eyes and pushed a glass under the tap, filling it with icy water. "Yes, on his motorbike. If he drove a car, would it be different?"_

_"Don't be such an idiot. You know what I mean. And you know that I do not approve of guys you don't know driving you home! What did you think when you sat on that thing?!"_

_"God! I wanted to get home before_ the curfew _you_ set and the only way that could happen would be to get a ride home! I was hanging out with David, and when I mentioned it, he offered! He's a nice guy! You don't know him!"

"And neither do you!" That was truth, actually. "And speaking of curfew," he pointed to the clock above the stove: 11:05, "you're late. You're grounded."

"Dad!" I cried. "You know I was outside before eleven! I know you were watching!"

"I said you're grounded!"

"But I'm going to the boardwalk with David tomorrow night!"

"No, you're not!"

I screamed and tossed my glass in the sink, stomping to the stairs, making as many disapproving sounds as I could.


	7. Look, Padre: Charlotte

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some sex mentioned, but not described)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Seven: Charlotte

_Note: I'd like to remind everyone again that Lotte is pronounced LOT-E (in this story, anyway)_

The night fell slowly and not much sooner I was sent to my room by my father. I stalked the stairs and immediately started counting the minutes until David showed up. It had been my intention to find his brother, Dwayne, and have him relay the message, but it was a no-go. Even if I had found him, l wasn't sure what I'd do: I had Jamison with me. Jamison Jacks was my good-for-nothing older brother. I was his charge for the day and it was one of the worst days I had ever experienced. Even though he was barely a year older than I was, he acted like my father.

Then, sure enough, at promptly nine o'clock, the familiar chug of David's motorbike echoed through my bedroom. I ran to my window and opened it, hoping to tell him of my father's futile ruling before the boss-man himself could, but I was too late.

"Leave," my father's gruff voice wafted through my window. I could hear Jamison snicker from outside the door. Tatty was still in town with my father's girlfriend.

"I am here to pick up Charlotte," David explained.

"No you're not. _Nance_ will not be going anywhere tonight. If I _ever_ see you around my daughter again, your damn bike will be at the bottom of the damn ocean. And you with it"

Even from the height I was at, I could see David's jaw clench. "Look, padre, I made a date and I intend to keep it so send _Lotte_ out here or I will get her myself." I was not as surprised at David's demeanor as I should have been: he was a twenty-year-old biker. He wasn't going to be peaches n' cream. _Lotte_. The nickname rang through my ears. I had never been called that by anyone. Deep down, I felt that David put that in just to show that he had a nickname for me even after I had just met him. It came naturally from David's lips, making me think that he had said or thought of it before. I smiled, despite the terror I felt for the show in the front yard.

"Get out," my father said simply. This was a sure sign that he would soon blow.

"Your daughter is nearly 18. You can't keep me away from her forever."

"Fuck I can't," father shouted and picked up a baseball bat. He headed for David at an alarming speed. My date kick started his bike and tried to leave, but not before the bat collided with a taillight, shattering it.

"Damn it!" David yelled and stopped the bike. "You little bastard!" He barely remembered to put the kickstand down before vaulting his bike and starting at my father. David was feet from my father, who had the bat raised. Even though I couldn't see it, I know death emanated from his eyes. My father, too the inexperienced, looked menacing and could put up a good fight, but he knew when to stop. He had his share of bar fights, but wouldn't go much farther than breaking a nose. I realized, however, that David didn't have that much control - that he didn't know when to stop.

"David!" I cried from the window. Not in a shocked, get-away-from-my-father type of way, but more in a leave-and-I'll-talk-to-you-later type of way, if that was possible. David's eyes flashed towards the window and unclenched his fist. He and my father stood there for a while, chests heaving, before David backed away, his face turned up towards mine. He gave his shattered taillight a look for speeding off the opposite direction of town. The opposite direction of where he lived.

Simultaneously the screen door slammed and Jamison scattered, the door to his room clicking shut. I heard the stair creak - _boom! boom!_ - as my father angrily approached my room. I slipped into the bed and laid on my side, facing away from the door. My door swung open. "Stay the hell away from that freak, Nance, or by god you will be shut out from his family."

"Umph." I knew that silence would make him angry, but a half-ass response would make him even angrier.

"Damn it, Charlotte Nance Anka, I thought you knew better. You're gonna stray away from your studies for that fucking punk? Become a trailer-house-wife with a boat load a kids for that funking punk?"

I sighed heavily, knowing that that silly response was coming. "I don't need your money."

"Fuck you don't." I could feel him standing right behind me.

"No I don't," I whispered, unable to let him get the last word.

_Crack!_ His hand collided with my cheek. It stung like none other. I new he was angry, but I didn't think he'd go so far as to hit me.

I gathered the blankets under my chin and stayed silent. The door slammed shut a few moments later. I waited before I stripped the blankets away. I pulled on a heavy hoodie and durable shoes. I pulled a neon nylon draw-string bag and filled it with a few necessities - undergarments and pajamas. Some perfume and lotion. I stashed it under the bed and I returned to the bed and covered myself up. I waited for Tatty to return.

-*-

Tatty came back not much later - a few hours. I felt the smell of the boardwalk on her - the sweet cotton candy and the salty popcorn. I pretended I was asleep until she herself was nestled in and my father checked on last time on us by pushed open the door and gazing on us for a real long time. I sat there in the dark for a few minutes before pulling back the blankets and stringing my arms through the thin strings of my pack.

"Where ya goin'?" Tatty mumbled sleepily.

"Tat," I said kindly, "if you do not say anything about this to father or to Jannine, I will introduce you to Cash's younger brother. He's your age and a real catch."

"Are you going to see him now?" she asked.

"Yes," I lied. "But please, Tatty, don't say anything. If father finds out I'm gone tonight, don't tell him anything. Say you didn't see anything - I'll make something up. But if I don't come back right before morning and he knows I'm gone, tell him I went to the beach. Please?"

"You promise you'll introduced me to Cash's brother?"

"Yes, Tatty, I promise."

"All right, I will."

"Thanks, Tat, thank you so much!" And for once I was grateful to have her.

-*-

I trotted down the road at a quick but gimpy pace. I had landed awkwardly when I leaped from the roof above my window. It wasn't a far drop - perhaps 7 or 8 feet, but I was a big girl and not used to leaping from such heights. I could see the glow of the town lights from here. If I couldn't find David there I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know how I would get back into the house. I was starting to think this was crazy.

I finally came to the boardwalk and, with a wave of relief, spotted a troupe of bikes clustered together. I didn't, however, see David's. My second thought was Dwayne. I studied the groups around the parking lot. _There! _Dwayne was talking animatedly, his hand caressing a wild-haired girl next to him.

"Dwayne!" I shouted across the lot. I suddenly felt stupid. I had never spoken to Dwayne before, his charming Indian good looks striking me to the bones. Dwayne tipped his head in my direction. He seemed not to recognize me and looked back at the group. "Dwayne!" I shouted again. He looked longer at me this time and seemed to recognize me. He pulled the girl off of him and she gave me a look. He whispered in her ear and she calmed.

"Hey Charlotte," he smiled, slumbering over to me.

"Have you seen David?" My voice hitched at the end. The night's events were getting to me and I felt my eyes sting. I beat that emotion down.

"He's . . . at his house. I'm pretty sure he is. Are you all right?" He glanced at my pack on my back. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I just . . . need to see David." I felt my bottom lip tremble.

Dwayne's eyes flickered from my face to the group of bikes - four of them. He glanced at each one. That was odd - he seemed to be counting them. "All right. I can take you there."


	8. Comming Clean, Kind Of: David

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some hot and heavy make out described. There are instanced leading into sex, but the actual deed (har!) is not described.)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Eight: David

_Note: Okay, so, with the times the Lost Boys must upgrade. I had to go along with the idea for the residence of the Lost Boys in the second movie (yes, we all know the second was a crap-shoot, but you can't deny the fact that living under that building (was it an electric plant??? Or was it an old mine?!) was a good idea). So here's some extra info: the electrical plant (that's what I'm going to call it) is on up on a bluff so it still isn't easy to get there. I'll make up that when they built the plant they were trying an idea to build it underground but it didn't work so they left the caves there. Thus, the Lost Boys have a home! Yay for the Lost Boys! Also . . . Warning: gushiness!_

I stopped the Victory and nearly let it dump into the gravel. I caught it by the left handle bar and pulled all 650-plus pounds up with one hand. I felt the power surge through my body. I was angry - _really_ angry. I wanted to rip something apart. No - _someone_.

I had stopped my bike at the Regis Campgrounds. The lots were few and far between and new age freaks frequented the place. I pushed the bike behind a group of bushes and pulled the switchblade form my boot. This wasn't a feeding. This was going to murder.

I flew to the most secluded of the grounds and found a camper with one man and two women in it. I smiled and released the blade. Pulling open the door, I lithely climbed the stairs. They were sleeping, the glow of the campfire outside dancing against their faces. I plunged the blunt-ended blade into the throat of the nearest woman - a blonde. I hit her just between the two major tendons, straight above her clavicle. Her eyes flashed open, but she couldn't say a thing. Her arms flew up and grabbed my shoulders, but I was ready for this. I twisted the blade and she died. I watched the blood drip to the floor. I had no lust towards it. I moved on. The couple was next - they slept joined together in the bed at the end of the camper. The girl I just killed, after looking at the man, seemed to be his sister. I covered the girl's mouth and sliced her throat. The blood seeped up and over the slice, pooling in the white sheets. Only the man was left.

I wiped the blade on the sheets before pocketing it. I pulled the leather riding gloves off my hands and balled my fists. I caught the guy under the chin, sending his head back. He yelled and snapped his eyes open. I stepped back and he doubled over, but pulled himself up. "What the fuck?" he mumbled. He glanced at his wife or girlfriend or lover or whatever and let out a yell. I waited for his attention to turn towards me. He did, but briefly flicked his eyes over his sister sprawled out behind me. "What the fuck did you do?" he screamed and came at me. I was waiting for this. I drew a punch to his kidneys, sending him back on the bed. I pretended this was Charlotte's father and let my anger sweep through with each pump. _Crack! Slap!_ I hit him over and over until he was barely conscious. I let him get one long, good look at my face before using my elbow to break his neck. I stood there, my chest heaving, as I watched the blood from both bodies collide. Letting out a grunt, I left the camper. I didn't care to cover my tracks and left. If they were by themselves, it would be a few weeks until their bodies were found. I didn't care if they were found tomorrow. I didn't have any fingerprints, anyway - they had long been burned off.

---

I was beside myself with depression and anxiety as I walked the Cave back and forth and forth and back again. I _knew_ I would be seeing Charlotte again, but the thought of not seeing her tonight, tomorrow, or the next day made me tremble. To me, since the day I had first seen her Charlotte had been an obsession. But, since I had kissed her last night and she had _returned_ my feelings, she became a full-on drug. I _needed_ to see her. I groaned and stripped my jacket and clothes off so I was down to my jeans and brilliantly-white Hanes tee. It fit snug against my bicep and was my favorite thing to wear. I groaned again and fell onto the cool, leather couch. I punched the power button on the large stereo system - the ones the DJs used in LA - remote and turned to a hard-rock station. I upped the volume and closed my eyes, letting the music take me . . . .

The music shut off and I squinted my eyes at the perpetrator. Dwayne stood, gazing at me with severe intensity. "Wha?" I asked in a half-ass manner and turned my face towards the back of the couch.

"Someone is here to see you," he said gruffly.

I cocked an eye at him and he nodded towards the door. I sat up quickly, an acidic feeling churning in my stomach as I realized who it probably was. "Charlotte?" She stood sheepishly at the doorway, dressed in a heavy hoodie, jeans, and trainers. A small but packed bag was strung over her shoulders. The shadow of a bruise was appearing on her left cheek. I knew instantly what had happened, but didn't know what to say. I sensed my facial expression turn from annoyance from Dwayne's disturbance to concern.

"I'm sorry," I said aloud, knowing that it was my altercation with her father that had caused her pain. That my approaching her was causing her harm. I winced mentally. Charlotte stepped forward and let out a sob, like she had been keeping sorrow and everything else in for all these years, and I opened my arms, enveloping her in what she would later say was the most meaningful embrace. I bent my head to lean it against hers and kicked myself on the inside. Why? Why had I pushed her father so? Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Dwayne leaving through the front door. I made a mental note to thank him later.

"I-I didn't know what to do, David," Charlotte chocked against my chest. "I packed a bag and jumped and-"

"You jumped from the _roof_?" I asked with a hint of laughter, trying to lighten the mood. Charlotte's crying as frightening me - I hadn't been around hormones like these in a while, and I wasn't sure what to do.

She laughed a little, the light twinkling through the tears. I used a thumb to wipe them away. She laughed again and finally looked around, a long, silent, analyzing look. My feet almost fell from under me when I realized that she didn't know the truth. I had thought, for a moment, that she had and I wouldn't have to lie or explain everything. . . . What would I say now?

"Oh," she said, pulling back from me, but keeping hold of my arms. "You live in a cave? . . . ." She stood back farther and turned in a 360, taking it all in from the genuine rock walls to the mini kitchen to the huge entertainment center and to the few beds pushed in the corner that we kept for . . . nostalgia purposes. "This is _so cool_." She turned and grinned at me. "David, for a cave this is really, really snazzy!"

"Snazzy?" I mumbled the word as I glanced around myself. Snazzy was the nice leather sofas that took an ass and a half to get down here. Snazzy was the huge flat screen TV and beds. It was a step up from our original Cave, however. If only she new how we really lived, how we barely washed our clothes - once a month we make a "day" out of it - never wash dishes and often walk around in our boxers scratching our balls. We were men without women and acted as such. I shivered at the thought of telling Charlotte that every so often we lured a girl into our Cave - a wanderer who couldn't tell the difference that we shouldn't be here. We'd seduce her and let her stay . . . she'd inevitably clean . . . and then we'd kill her. Harsh, but we really, _really_ didn't like to clean.

Charlotte dropped her bag on the sofa and walked around a bit before settling on one of the two beds. She pulled her feet under her and gazed at me with large, watery doe eyes. I went to her and stretched out behind her on my stomach. I started to rub her back beneath her hoodie.

"What happened?" I asked, guiding her into conversation.

"My mom . . . died last year." She laughed hollowly. "She killed herself. Ever since then my father's been . . . distant. He has severe mood swings but mostly rules with an iron fist. We fought and . . . he hit me. This is the first time it has ever happened." She covered her face with her hands and she started to tremble. I sat up and hugged her from behind. She turned within my grasp and set her head on my shoulder. "I can't stay there, David, I just can't. I can't deal with that shit anymore. I can't deal with his girlfriend pretending to be my mom. I can't deal with over-achieving Jamison and annoying Tatiana. I can't stand _hating _going home anymore. It seems the house is filled with a vesicant and it just kills me to go in it." This was probably the longest I had ever heard her speak without pause. She stroked my arm and continued. "I'll be eighteen in a couple weeks. After that, I don't care if I have to beg for food, I can't be supported by them. I just want to be free."

I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her even closer. I wasn't sure what to say - it had been a while since I really cared what I said to a woman. "You can stay here," I said slowly, giving great consideration to each word. "You can live with me and my brothers." The thought made me happy, but saying it didn't feel right - like when you lie - it just didn't feel right. But I wanted her with me and out of mental - and physical - danger, and this offering was the only thing I could give.

She sighed and thought, her head against my chest, gazing at the large, open room. "Brothers?" she asked after a long while, stressing the "s." "There are others besides Dwayne?"

I nodded, noticing that she did not give a comment about my statement. "Together, there are five of us."

"They aren't your real brothers . . . ." This was a statement, not a question.

"No - they're not blood related." In vampire terms we were, but not in mortal terms.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked interlocking her fingers with mine. I could tell that she was changing the subject - that she had so much shit going on with her family that she didn't want any drama between us now. She just wanted a safe haven.

"Yes," I grinned and pulled her to me with a laugh. Charlotte squealed as I pulled her vertical on the bed, pushing my face into her neck, and tickling her middle. She kicked her head back and laughed as I traced the insides of her forearms with the tips of my nails, barely gliding over them and causing goose bumps.

The light mood turned heavy as I leaned my face down to hers and grazed my lips over her jawbone, following it up to her lips. She tilted her head back, letting me draw on her plump bottom lip. Her hips moved against mine and she drew her hands up my sides and ran the tips of her fingers through my scalp. I butterfly kissed down her throat, indulging as I my teeth graze against the skin. I felt Charlotte shiver and I ran my hands up and down her arms. I returned my kisses back to her lips and my hands skirted with the hem of her hoodie, inching them up and over her stomach. I let my hands glide over her tan, doughy, and pleasant stomach before reaching my hands beneath her and up her spine. She gasped at the chilly touch and arched her back.

Charlotte's lips found my adam's apple and she brushed her lips against it, her hands pulling at the neck of my t-shirt. My hands glided from her spine to just below her chest and back to her navel. I sighed internally, letting the void of a warm, caring woman fill and spill over ten fold. But I also sighed in misery as I felt the raw need for her blood grow within me. If I wanted to go all the way - _and I did_ - I would have to fill up before . . . . If I wasn't fully satiated, I would probably end up biting Charlotte . . . and drinking Charlotte . . . and killing Charlotte. I settled the mood back down by slowly lowering the intensity of my actions until we were lazing against one another.

"David?" she smiled, placing a hand on my chest. "What is your last name?"

I chuckled. "Darlan."

"Hmmm . . . ." She sighed with content and ran her hands through my hair. "What did you call me to my father - the name."

"Lotte." I slurred the "t"s so they almost became "d"s.

She let a half smile come to her lips. "I like it."

"Lotte - do you believe that when certain people meet - people that are _meant_ to be together - that everything is already there. You don't have to say anything and that other person just _knows_?" Charlotte nodded, her eyes closed. "Because it feels like I've known you forever," I confessed in a rush. "I look at you and feel like you know everything about me and I don't have to explain anything. I see your eyes and they tell me that it's all right. They tell me that everything horrible I've done in the past is forgiven and erased. And that as long as I'm with _you_, I'll end up where I need to be and I can just coast . . . ." I let my hand drift in the air, miming me coasting through life.

Charlotte's eyes finally opened, revealing they were shiny and wet. "I love you, David Darlan" The words came out in one glorious whisper that made the stars tremble. "I love you like Clint Eastwood liked making westerns - a whole damn lot."

I snorted at the analogy and rubbed my lips against hers. I opened my mouth and spoke words that I hadn't said in over 70 years: "I love you, too."


	9. Getting Thirsty Now: David

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some hot and heavy make out described. There are instanced leading into sex, but the actual deed (har!) is not described.)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Nine: David

_Note: To see a picture of David's Victory, follow the link towards the bottom of my profile page! : )_

Charlotte fell asleep with ease, the leather and glass necklace she wore giving the slightest _tink_ with her every breath. I gazed at her with admiration and love until the familiar prickling of my skin began, letting me know that the sunrise was near. And with the sunrise came the return of my brothers.

I had already decided how I was going to handle this . . . for the moment. I was going to lie and hide it. Even though Max was hundreds of miles away, two of my brothers' allegiances to the brothers alone, I felt, was not secure enough. Our newest brother, Logan, was still caught up with the new life, and thought Max his hero, since it was Max who had changed him. Paul fused with Logan since the first day he was with us and has since been . . . impressionable upon him. Paul is still a strong brother, but if it was between Max and Logan (as one unit) and Marco, Dwayne, and I, I could be pretty sure who he was going to pick . . . and it wasn't the later.

I heard the echoes of my brothers long before they entered the door. I hid Charlotte's bag beneath the bed and covered her up - right up to the top of her head - and leaned away from her in a untrusting way to show the boys I wasn't so affectionate. Dwayne, Marco, Paul, and Logan burst through the door in a raucous cloud of alcohol and various illegal substances. Dwayne's face fell a bit as he spotted me in the corner, but he continued to laugh with the group. Finally, all of them drew attention to me, hooting and joking like a lot of college boys. They were not, however, unaccustomed to seeing seduced, snoozing women in the Cave. They quickly grew bored with me and my "prey" and rooted around the Cave, winding down.

Sleeping Charlotte only had to hold out maybe an hour longer before they themselves were in bed and we could resume our . . . togetherness. But, with horror, Charlotte's body twitched and her eyes opened. Even though she faced away from them, I was afraid they would notice that she moved and, if it were any other girl, they would want their way with her.

She froze, her eyes wide, her ears perked. I remembered watching her before we spoke, how she was always alert and always watching. She wasn't the type to flounce around my brothers. Her eyes covered mine with question. Was it all right to speak? To move? I pressed a finger to my lips and shook my head ever so slightly. She understood and her breathing, which had abruptly stopped, returned to a slow, sleeping pattern. She gave me one last look before closing her eyes, waiting.

I sat up and felt Charlotte's hand close around mine. I turned my head to see her eyes still closed, but her once complacent face now held lines of worry. I gave her fingers a squeeze, noticing for the first time a jade ring on her left ring finger. A family heirloom? I doubted it by the way the silver band glinted in a never-again achievable manufacturer shine. I would have to ask her about it later.

I slipped on an old hoodie that had been discarded on one of the other beds and strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a take-out box of Chinese that had just been brought. I twirled the chopsticks in the noodles absentmindedly, the real, raw hunger beating in the my eardrums. I needed to drink.

"What's up with the meat, Davy?" Marco sneered playfully. "Not prime enough?" He stepped backwards as he said this, and then turned around, headed straight for Charlotte. I opened my mouth, to yell, but this would have gone against what I wanted. This would let him know that I had _feelings_ for this girl. While the boys, I'm sure, would have left her alone, it was Max I was afraid of. Betsie's gravestone flashed through my mine. Dwayne's face, contorted by rage and grief, haunted me.

"Awh, shit, Marco," Dwayne exclaimed as his take-out box tumbled to the ground, the saucy chicken and rice sliding down Marco's LPs. Marco turned, inches away from Charlotte, to see what had happened.

"Fuck it," Marco sighed, comically punching Dwayne in the stomach. "If I wasn't so beat I'd take you on, asshole." He and Dwayne cleaned the mess as Logan and Paul finished up a game of Rockband. I felt my stomach knot as a morning breeze wafted through the various cave-pockets, the so very mortal scent curling beneath my nose and playing hell with me. An hour or so later the boys slowly exited the main room, traveling down another hallway to the caverns where we slept vertical. Dwayne pushed the large bottle of blood - my blood - into my hands.

"Before you kill her," he muttered. He stalked from the room, he, too, exhausted.

I waited a few minutes, my ears perked for the sounds of the retreating boys to totally disappear. I quickly drank from the wine bottle, my blood - stored for emergency purposes - would satisfy me, but it was much like an alcoholic drinking wine coolers - pretty pointless. I stashed it and glugged some soda to hide the taste. I sauntered back towards the bed, a 20 ounce bottle of Dr. Pepper in my hands. I crawled onto the bed and snaked around Charlotte, who had fallen asleep again. She mumbled and cuddled into my chest, her face stuck in the crook of my neck. She glanced up at me, her eyes hooded. I knew that she was too tired to speak, but her look told me she had questions upon questions. I sighed and held her closer, realizing now that this relationship wasn't even a relationship anymore - it was something so much more.

As I waited for Charlotte to drift back to sleep, I counted out the ways this thing could end. One, I could come to terms with Charlotte being turned vampire. Two, I could be careless and she could end up like Betsie. Three, I could just end it - something I don't believe either of us could do. And four, I could destroy my family and live the mortal life. Inside, I laughed. I was the man who had everything yet nothing.


	10. Okay, Getting Really Thirsty: Charlotte

By a Course of Strange Events

**a LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger 

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some hot and heavy make out described. There are instanced leading into sex, but the actual deed (har!) is not described.)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Ten: Charlotte

David was in a deep sleep when I woke. His arms were wrapped around my torso possessively, his head resting against my neck, his lips wisping against my jugular as my body raised and lowered with my breathing. I searched the pitch-black cave with my eyes, the only lights emanating from the alarm clock - it was three in the afternoon - and random lights from the various electronics. I stretched and slid from David's grasp. I wonder if there was a bathroom around here. I had a sinking suspicion there wasn't. I fumbled for my bag beneath the bed and pulled out my flashlight. Hmm . . . I've never been in a bachelor pad before. I stretched and walked forward.

For a cave, this place was really cool. But who lived in a fucking cave? There was no indoor plumbing. How did the boys seem so clean and smell so . . . not dirty? Well, only David and Dwayne, really - I hadn't met the rest of them yet. What did they do in the winter for heat? There wasn't _winter_ here I chided myself. Not like in the North East, anyhow. There was no snow, no icy roads . . . . I flashed the light over the large entertainment system - an LCD TV so large that I couldn't even touch the edges with my arms spread. All of the gaming systems known to man - PlayStation 2 and 3, Xbox, GameCube, an old-school Nintendo, boxes of games and memory cards . . . . The music system was fit to rival any German club - a turntable and 5-disc CD changer and a boom-box attachment that holds three cassette tapes and numerous hookups for attachments like a 8-track player and an iPod. Records and CDs and cassette tapes littered the floor and shelves and spilled over boxes. A shelf underneath the TV, with slats like ones in fancy kitchens to hold plates, held numerous laptops and cords. On the wall to the right of the entertainment system was a make-shift kitchen with a double-wide fridge full of food and a tray of burners like a hunting camp would have. Dressers of clothing lined the wall to the right of the door. It smelled neutral - nothing I'd stick in a perfume bottle, but nothing that I would have to breathe through my mouth for. I inspected a cupboard and pulled a Rice Chex cereal bar from a wrinkled cardboard box and a bottle of chilly water from the fridge and stretched out on the couch. I turned the TV on and muted it.

Why did David live like this? Where were his parents? If they could afford high-end electronics like this? Why didn't they rent a proper living space? How could they stand not having running water? Who were the rest of the boys? The questions got the best of me and I switched the TV off and climbed back into bed with David.

"David," I said, poking him in the side.

"Mmmm," he mumbled and twitched.

"David," I said again, louder.

"Huh? Wha? Ermm . . . ." He rolled over and let out a loud, disgusting snore. I sighed and leaned down, giving him a passionate kiss. At first his lips were dead, mine pushing his back and forth, but not before long he fully woke, a low grumble coming from his throat as he snaked a hand around the nape of my neck and squished his lips hungrily against mine. Regretfully, I pushed him away. David sat up with a sleepy look, yawned, and ran his hands through his dirty hair. "What?" he said. "You wake me up like that then push me away?" He grabbed at my waist but I scooted back from his grasp with a smile. A wicked grin came upon his lips and he reached for me again and again I scooted, but this time off of the bed.

"Oomph," I groaned as my bum hit the stone floor. David chuckled and came after me. I let out a giggle and scuttled away on my hands and knees. He moved quickly and grabbed my thighs, pulling me down. With little effort, he slide my body beneath his and grinded against me. I leaned up and caressed the sides of his face. "David," I whispered, gazing into his eyes uber- romantically. He chuckled deeply and nuzzled my neck. We laid there for awhile, on the stone floor. "David?" I asked, wondering if he was even awake.

"Hmm?" His lips glided over my jawbone.

"I care about you David." He sighed with content. "I have . . . questions." He sighed again, only this time he didn't seem so happy. He leaned away from me, his eyes watching my lips, waiting. "Who are you?"


	11. All Right, I'm Okay Now: David

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some hot and heavy make out described. There are instanced leading into sex, but the actual deed (har!) is not described.)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Eleven: David

"Who _are_ you?" Charlotte asked me, her brows knitting together.

I gulped, knowing that this conversation was eminent, yet I didn't know how I was going to handle this. Do I tell her? Do I lie?

Like a fool, I lied . . . sort of. I just left the big thing out.

"David Darlan." This was a truth. She gazed at me expectantly. "I fell out of favor with my family . . . we all did - my brothers. We are just vagabonds, really. Just drifters." This was a truth, too. I took her right hand in my left and held it to my lips. I _needed_ her.

"How can you afford such expensive shit. Your bike. All of these electronics. Do you steal them?"

"Some," I sighed. "Some are just really good connections." She nodded, seeming to be able to take it.

"What are you going to do when you get older?"

I shrugged. "It really isn't in our nature to plan long-term." This, also, was a truth.

"So I take it you've never had a successful relationship before." She ran the length of my neck with her nail, giving me pleasant goose bumps.

I let out a long sigh and ran my hands through her hair. "Not a memorable one, no." _Not since my wife, _I whispered, _and look how that one turned out._

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I want to ask you so many things. Like what is going to happen when I leave? What are we? I can tell you're not telling me something . . . something big. But I'm too . . . emotionally exhausted to deal with this. I just want a few weeks of bliss." I leaned across and kissed up her neck. She sighed and huddled against me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. She fell asleep with ease. I lifted her and carried her back to the bed. I removed her shoes and tucked the blankets around her.

I stood up and felt the gnawing hunger crumple me. I finished off the bottle of blood and felt quenched . . . for now. When dark came again, I would have to feed - and feed heavily.

---X---

I sat stiffly at the edge of the bed, waiting for the sun to settle. Only a few more minutes now and it would be safe to go. Only a few more minutes and my brothers would wake. Charlotte sat next to me changed and fresh - fresh as she could in a place like this. She was still sleepy, her eyes closing every few moments as she tried to not lapse back into sleep.

"Are you sure you should go back?" I asked, picking at crud beneath my thumbnail.

She shrugged. "I think that it would be worse if I waited anymore."

"Should I stay?" I felt the prickling on the back of my neck - that night was imminent - so I stood, giving her the silent signal it was time to go. She trailed behind me as I walked fast through the dirty hallways.

"God no. Are you serious? I think we'd both be shot. Save yourself, man." We both chuckled as I opened the dead-bolts to the outside. I opened it like it was my lifeline, letting the moonlight reenergize me to hold me off until I could get some kind of subsidence that _wasn't_ my beloved.

Charlotte clung to me as I drove her to the cottage, though she was becoming a pro. I pulled into the driveway behind the car to let her off. I gave her a quick hug and kiss, seeing the shadow of her father looking through the window. She had wrote her cell number in Sharpie on my forearm. I was to call tomorrow - hopefully things would quiet down - somewhat, anyway.

I watched as she slowly made her way to the front door. I imagined the shadow, sitting at a table, leaping up and pouncing on Charlotte. I imagined myself storming the place, ripping apart everyone in the house, and riding away with Charlotte behind me, a new vampire, to live out eternity with. I shook my head of my daydream to watch what really was happening, to be ready to go in that house. But no, Charlotte entered the house and stood by the door for a long time. Finally, she sat across from her father. I sighed and backed the bike out, ready for a long night of sedation.

At the boardwalk I befriended a sultry girl who looked like a dime a dozen - all I knew was that she smelled like she tasted so damn good. I was so thirsty I was basically heaving like a rabid dog as I led her to my bike. She, of course, thought this was because we were going to have sex. Haha . . . no. I pulled her on the back of my bike and rode into the darkness.


	12. Toasted Lifeguard, Pt Deux: Charlotte

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some hot and heavy make out described. There are instanced leading into sex, but the actual deed (har!) is not described.)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar

Chapter Twelve: Charlotte

_Sorry it was kind of moving slow! I was in limbo from one half of the story to the other - just get through this chapter and it'll pick up! ;)_

"I don't care," I whispered hoarsely, hot tears stinging in my eyes. "I don't care if you keep my in this house under lock and key but the moment - the _moment_ - I turn eighteen, I am out of this god-damned house before you can even say anything." I took a deep breath in as I finished my bravado. This wasn't entirely for David. David just let me realize what I had to do. No, this was for everything that had happened since my mother died. He glared at me, his lips twitching. I sighed again, feeling another wave of courage coming on.

"Ever since Mom -"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Listen! Ever since Mom died you've thought that I can't handle myself - just because I'm a girl. Well guess what - I can. I may be out _gallivanting_ around with a boy, but I'm not out having sex with him. And if I am? I'm sure as hell not _not_ going to use protection. I'm not going to get pregnant, okay? I'm not your little girl anymore - in a few months I'm going to college and I'm going to be _gone_. I'm going to be gone doing whatever I please and you can't stop me. I don't need your money and I don't _want _your money! So you can make this easy or you can make this hard. I'm either walking out of here and I don't think I'll ever be back. Or I can stay here and still see David and you'll have to handle it."

My father stood abruptly and shoved the chair back towards the table with great force. He stalked up the stairs thought it was barely even nine thirty. He hadn't given me a direct answer, but I believed that if he would have wanted me out he would have said to get the hell out. I slid from my chair and lithely glided up the stairs, too, and jumped in the shower. I freshened up and pulled on some girlier, more revealing clothes and packed a Dickies checkered backpack with some more clothes and headed for the town. I had a good feeling I'd either see David or Dwayne.

-=-

I padded down the road, fighting the urge to run, the creepy feeling from the dark forest and frogs chirping creeping down my spine. I quickened my pace as soon as I had the boardwalk in my sights. I trailed around a few cars and stopped dead in my tracks. I was too shocked to cry. I just stood, gaping.

David rested his hand on the cheek of Venessa, a girl my age who had been to our cottage a few times - we had even hung out at the beach together. She ran with the crowd that Jamison hung out with. That _bitch_. His lips moved and she was his, just as much as I was. She smiled and ran her hands down his sides and ground her groin against his. He whispered in her ear and she grinned and nodded. They walked towards me but veered to the left. To his bike. She climbed on behind him and they left. My jaw dropped and I felt my bottom lip tremble. I choked back my sob and turned on my heel, retreating, broken, the way I came.

How could I have trusted him? A local partier that lived in a cave? Honestly, what was I thinking? His face shimmered in my mind and I mentally slashed it away. I thought of all I had done and risked and cared for him and felt my face grow hot with anger.

I waited until I felt the creepy chill of the forest to know I was alone before I let out a loud, rocking sob out. I covered my face with my hands and heaved. Soon, the sound of an engine cut through the frogs and the silence. I stood straight and tried to present myself a little bit more together until the speeding bike passed. But the red break light splashing against the blacktop made me stop as the bike made a u-turn. Dwayne shut off the bike and glided next to me. "Charlotte, you 'kay?"

"Yep," I snapped curtly and plowed forward.

"No yer not." I said nothing, keeping my watering eyes on the ground. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" he asked again, putting down the kickstand of the bike and walking next to me. "Come'n Charlotte, you can tell me." He stepped in front of me, holding me in place.

"Ask David if you're so interested, okay?"

He dropped his hands and stepped back from me, a flash of something I couldn't quite detect had gone through his eyes. "What did he . . . ."

"He was _with_ someone else, okay?" I let a few tears slide down before I continued on walking. Dwayne had a delayed reaction, but he grabbed my forearm, pulling me back.

"Are you sure he was with_ with_ her?" he asked seriously. I shook my head to tell him I was finished talking and walked away. "You wanna ride home?" I didn't bother turning around, but shook my head.

=-=

I didn't sleep that well that night – David had tried to call several times. At first I let him leave a message: _Her Lotte, it's David. Just wondering if you're still alive. If things aren't messed up and I can't get through to you, I'll be on the boardwalk tomorrow night – meet me there! All right then . . . . _Gah! How . . . what? . . . humph! He sounded . . . cheery – not as if he had been with Venessa on impulse and he was calling to apologize. Not like Dwayne had told him that I had seen as he was calling to apologize. I sniffled and hung up. He called a few more times before giving up.

I sat in my room for a while that morning like I was hung over before deciding that one – I wasn't going to give the satisfaction to my father that he was right and two – I didn't want to sit like a soppy girlfriend wallowing for the rest of the trip. I brushed out my hair and pulled on a bikini and beaded halter dress, stuffed a few essentials in a burlap tote bag, slipped on some flip-flops, and headed for the door.

"Are you going to see whats-his-name?" my father asked from the washroom doorway.

"Yes," I lied.

He pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them to me. "Take the car, please."

I took the keys and left.

=-=

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice chanted merrily from behind. Cash sat on the back of the bench, his feet dangling down the back. "Been a couple days since I've seen you, 'eh?"

"Yeap," I said curtly, tracing the horizon, dotted with surfers, with my eyes. After he didn't speak, I flicked my eyes towards him. He looked down.

"I told you he was bad news," he muttered, avoiding my eyes.

"You didn't say a thing about him," I laughed. "I certainly didn't hear it."

"Ah, well, I was going to tell you anyway." He sat next to me

"Right." I hunkered down further in the bench, enclosing myself in anger. It was another long moment before Cash spoke again

"What did he do?"

I sighed, examining my nails. "Broke a . . . promise."

"Ah," he smiled, "with another girl, 'eh?"

I nodded.

"He's with a different girl _every _night."

"You're not helping," I whispered as my stomach dropped. Cash made a noise and leaned in close to me with an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm always here for ya, babe," he smiled and knocked his head into mine.


	13. This Is The Final Countdown: David

_By a Course of Strange Events_

_**a LoSt BoYs **__fan fiction_

_-Sadie Berger _

_**Summary**__**: **__During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades. _

_**Extra**__**: **__Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary._

_**Main Characters**__**:**__ Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy_

_**Rating**__**: **__Teen (language; some hot and heavy make out described. There are instanced leading into sex, but the actual deed (har!) is not described.)_

_**Genre**__**:**__ Romance & Action_

_**Theme Song**__**:**__ "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar._

_Chapter Thirteen: David_

_See the link from my profile to see my map of Santa Carla._

I called Charlotte's phone numerous times and left a handful of messages, but she failed to pick up. I started to panic when I cornered her sister, Tatiana, who told me that she said she was going to be with me. That was early morning. It was now almost nine at night. If anybody knew what could happen to a lone girl here, it was me.

I drove through every neighborhood I could think of – the Browns (a college party village), the Sidneys (where celebrities and rich politicians stayed), the entire Rutner's Cape (where our cave was _and_ the Sidneys were) – I even drove all the way to Eureka to Samoa and back to Santa Carla. I was starting to get hysterical when I came back into town when I finally spotted her . . . latched onto the side of Cash Roberts - the lifeguard. They were strolling down a darker street that leaded to Fisher's Town - and I knew exactly where they were coming from - a notorious party that was held in an abandoned factory. I had been there a few times. Many have died because of the drugs passed around.

I think if I were able, I would have scrapped my jaw from the ground. I hadn't expected this, not from her. I set the kickstand down and leaned back on the bike, appraising situation. This was _not _supposed to happen to me. I was _not _supposed to be . . . used. _I _was the user, not the used. I felt the blood boil - figuratively of course - up and concentrating in my fists, waiting to be swung.

"David," Dwayne's voice echoed inside my head and around me. _What the hell?_ How did he do that - he always knew everything. "Don't. What it is is what it is. Let it be." I saw his long, naturally shimmering hair out of the corner of my eye but I couldn't care less. I vaulted from my bike with superhuman speed and had Roberts pinned against a brick wall within seconds.

"_David_!" Charlotte screeched, grabbing my shoulder. I shoved her away with my elbow.

"Come on, punk," Roberts gasped, using his hands to push mine away. "A little jealous, yeah?"

"You're not in the position to be bitchin'," I smiled, pushing him even flatter against the brick wall, his arms falling away with exhaustion.

"You couldn't do it, anyway," he whispered, really laboring for breath now. I gave him a few harmless punches - nothing that wouldn't scar him for life. His face was turning a deep red - only the lightest trace of blood trickled from his nose. I could feel scratching at my back - Charlotte, begging me to let him go. I could sense my brothers in the shadows, watching. The rest would know now, about Charlotte. They would have assumed that I would have killed her the night that she was at the Cave. To let her live is unspeakable. Love.

"_David_," came Dwayne's voice again.

I gave one last squeeze on damn Robert's raw-red damn neck before letting go abruptly, smiling through my anger as he slid down to the floor. "What the _hell_?!" He rubbed his neck with one hand and used the cuff of his bright green flannel to wipe the blood away.

I glanced at Charlotte, shook my head, and walked away. I was just about to jump my bike when she strode over to me.

"What the hell?" she said, her eyes dark. "What the hell _possessed_ you to do that?!"

"You're _tramping_ around with the _lifeguard_ and you expect me to be complacent about it?!"

"_What?!_ Like _I_ wasn't going to sit around and twiddle my thumbs while you're out fucking Vanessa!?"

"_What_?" I screeched. "I haven't been seeing anyone, Charlotte."

"Don't give me that crap," she muttered, turning to glance back at Cash. "After you dropped me off, I came back to town. And you were with Vanessa Chapman. Honestly, David, I thought you were a little better than that."

Oh. Oh no. The girl I . . . killed last night. Charlotte came back into town and saw me with her. "It's not like that," I started, but she cut me off.

"You know, I never thought I'd hear that from a boyfriend. I mean, I thought _I _was better than that. I thought I could distinguish between your kind."

"Charlotte, Let me explain. _Please_!" I lunged at her as she turned, only to grab her wrist, but she reacted quickly, slapping me open-palmed against the face with surprising force. It hurt much worse inside than out. Charlotte must have not known she had it in her because she sucked in a breath and her eyes, only for a moment, dimmed down with fright and she seemed to regret it . . . but she hardened again and turned, striding towards Cash, who was standing in the shadows with a smile on his face. She wrapped her arms around his waist, touched her hand to his still-ruddy face, and spoke to him with her face upturned, shiny with tears. Cash clasped her hands and she fell into him, probably crying, as they walked towards a parking lot. I sped of in the opposite direction.

I killed like Logan that night - ruthless and without a cause.


	14. Blanching At The Blood: David

**By a Course of Strange Events**

a **LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some hot and heavy make out described. There are instanced leading into sex, but the actual deed (har!) is not described.)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar.

Chapter Fourteen: David

_I do realize that I get Marko/Paul mixed up as to who Logan chums with - bare with me!!!_

I had to tell Charlotte the truth so she would understand that I wasn't cheating on her . . . only killing girls she knew. I laughed at myself - that wasn't any better. I couldn't get her to come to me, so I had to go to her. I would need to speak to her in a controlled environment . . . I would have to blackmail her into listening to me.

I scaled the side of the cottage with ease and chuckled at the sight of Charlotte's window. She had locked it, assuming that I wouldn't be able to get in. I used my tricks to silently open it, forcing it open without so much as a squeak. I lifted myself in and onto her bed beneath the window. I sat near her head so I was able to clasp my hand over her mouth if she decided to scream.

I nudged her by grasping my shoulder and she didn't wake. I tapped her cheek, she didn't wake. I clasped her toes where she was ticklish most and she opened her eyes with a squawk. She saw me and opened her mouth but second guessed it, glancing to her sister only feet away.

"Get. Out." she whispered furiously.

"I have to explain," I pleaded. "Will you please listen?"

"I know what you're going to say."

"No, you're not, so come on." I gestured towards the empty window. She _harrumphed_ but stood up, pulling on a hoodie over her tank top and slipping her feet into flip-flops. I grasped her hand and helped her out and didn't bother to hide my strength as I nearly lifted her off of her feet and out the window - she would know soon enough.

We tip-toed to the place I had hidden my bike and we silently walked along the road, her next to me as I pushed it. She didn't try to speak, only holding her arms around herself. We walked until we got to Huller's Harbor - one not really favored because the water was plagued by sandbars. I led Charlotte down a dock and we sat on a bench facing the horizon. She sat Indian-style, her face in her hands, resting. I just leaned in the typical guy-style, legs spread and slouched.

"Why so far?" she asked, pulling her hair from its tie and smoothing it before wrapping it up again.

"I need you to not be able to run away before I finish."

"What do you mean?" she half-laughed, half-mumbled.

"I wasn't doing the things with . . . Veronica that you thought I was." I started. She made a noise in the back of her throat. "I have to tell you something, Charlotte, that I haven't told anyone outside my species for nearly seventy years." Her brow knit together and she looked at me. "Will you promise to just listen to me all the way through before deciding you want to run or not?"

"What?"

"Just promise me, Charlotte."

"I promise . . . ." She didn't know what was really going on, but that was okay, maybe she'd react better that way.

"This whole time I've been lying to you. I'm not twenty-"

"I don't care how old you are, David," she interrupted, but I held a hand up to silence her.

"Last Tuesday, I turned eighty-seven." Charlotte made another noise through her nose and smiled, but did not interrupt. _Good story,_ she was probably thinking. "I was born in 1922 in New Jersey and I stopped ageing in 1942 while in Germany fighting the war. I was changed into a vampire then."

Charlotte burst with a sick, unflattering laughter. "The fact that you can't tell the truth about you and other girls, David, is one thing, but to lie with something so-" She sucked in a scream and leaned away from me. I had willed myself to change then, the face she had loved contorting into that of a monster.

I stared her down, waiting for her to understand. A wave of true horror crossed her face and her eyes glazed over with sweet, sweet tears. They spilled over and crashed like tsunamis over her cheeks and onto her lips. I turned my face away with shame and controlled my breathing, letting the monster's face wash away.

I turned back around and was ambushed by Charlotte's warm body. She clasped herself around me, kissing my cheek. "_Oh, David_," she gasped. I pushed her off, staring her down.

"Aren't you afraid?"

She shook her head yes, but she smiled. "If you had wanted to kill me, David, you would have done it long ago." I raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement.

"But I just told you I'm a blood-sucking monster! I'm hideous!"

Charlotte pushed herself into me again, burying her face in my neck. "You're beautiful," she whispered and then she sobbed. "I thought I was really going to loose you. I couldn't bear . . . oh, David." Though I was happy at the way she reacted, I couldn't help but pushed her away again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought you were tramping around with Vanessa and other girls and I hear stories, David, horrible stories. Cash - he told me that you were with so many girls and said that you were just trying to fuck me and he tried . . . in his car . . . ." She stopped with a choking cry and flew at me again, clasping her arms around my neck. "I love you David, I love you. I don't care if you're a hippo. Well, maybe not a _hippo_ . . . ."

I pushed her away for a third time. "Lotte," I cried the pet name I had rarely used, "I just told you that I was a _vampire_. That I _killed_ Vanessa, not slept with her. I _drank her blood_. . . . .what did Cash try to do to you in his car?!"

Charlotte muttered something along the lines of "she was a slut anyway." I couldn't hear her too well because a new noise had opened to my ears, an animalistic growl and shuffling in the bushes. I new scent assaulted my nose.

"Logan," I cried out hoarsely to the night. "Logan - you there?" Logan crept from the bushes, himself bloodied and totally monsterfied - in both adaptations. My first instinct was to push Charlotte behind me, out of sight, but I knew Logan knew she was there.

"Telling our secret, 'eh Davy?" He whispered with a strange twist, as if blood was caught in his throat. The blood he was coated in looked awfully fresh. He stepped from the deep darkness and sure enough, he was pulling along a body. I couldn't tell what or who it was. Charlotte gasped in a high-pitched I'm-going-to-die way. She grasped the back of my jacket. "Davy's telling our secrets . . . ." Something was wrong with Logan. He wasn't himself . . . he was being driven mad by this lifestyle. He should have never been changed. "Secrets, Davy, secrets." He sang that part, raising the hand of the body to lick his/her fingers. "Telling our secrets to a _human_. Max said not to tell, Davy, he sure did. Don't tell, Logan, don't tell. Be a good boy, Loge, now, good boy."

"He's not himself," I said with half-conviction. Part of me realized that Logan would have eventually gotten to this state. Charlotte whimpered behind me, burying her face in my back. Logan started to busy himself with the body again. "Charlotte," I whispered, "when I tell you to go, you go and don't stop. Just keep running - I'll find you when I take care of him, okay?" I felt Charlotte nod her head. I grasped her hand, realizing that now meant everything.

"Logan," I said, striding a few feet towards him, leaving Charlotte exposed. "Where's Paul?"

"Paul schmaul," he smiled. "I've rather enjoyed hunting on my own, Davy."

"Now, Logan, you know that you're not ready for that yet." Logan snorted and I stepped even closer. I was within a few feet now. "We don't want crazy vampires running around now, do we?"

"We don't want crazy humans to know our secrets now, do we?" he countered, snarling.

"You should never had been changed," I stated, knowing this would make him angry. I was going to distract him this way. "You should have been left mumbling on the streets." As I predicted, Logan growled and started to walk forward, dropping the arm of the bloody corpse. "You should have been left to be whored out like you were. We should have left you to your master. He would enjoy to have you back. Yes, he would, very much so."

"Bastard!" He yelled and vaulted forward.

"Charlotte!" I screamed and out of my peripheral vision and she leaped from her position and started down the dock and towards to road. But, terribly, Logan used me as a backboard, bouncing off of me and spinning towards her. Before I could react, Logan had hit her, knocking them both into the water. I let out a ferocious snarl and flew after him, landing perfectly on his bobbing form and pushing Charlotte away, dragging her towards the gravely shore. Logan propelled himself out of the water and shot himself towards the spluttering Charlotte who had gotten to her feet and was making her way away from us. He knocked her face down and she screamed. He started to scratch her and destroy her. To her credit, Charlotte fought back. She let out an agonizing moan before using all her energy to punch him square in the jaw. It turned him up and back, giving me opportunity to grab his shoulder and pull him farther back. Her turned on me and gave me a kidney punch but I kicked him in the groin with the spur of boot and pushed him against a light post. He let out a high-pitched yelp and clawed at my face.

Charlotte knew enough to say silent as she pulled herself to the woods, however when she backed into Logan's dinner, she screamed in shock, sending Logan's attention back towards her. I tried to grab his shirt tails as he spun away from me, but I grabbed air. He jumped at her form a horizontal direction, slamming her against a tree. She let out a deep grunt from the air being forced from her lungs and I saw her reaction diminish as she grew closer and closer to unconsciousness. Logan pulled her to the ground and clawed at her.

I yelled with hatred and drug Logan off of a screaming Charlotte. I landed a punch on his face and he staggered back in Charlotte's direction. She yelped and drug herself a few feet to the curb of the road. I grabbed Logan's t-shirt and drug him back towards me, hammering on his face. He scratched me across the face, tearing the skin. He turned towards Charlotte, who had pulled herself onto the pavement, and took a step forward. I kicked his feet from underneath him and straddled his back, easily snapping his neck. I breathed heavily and pushed myself up, making my way towards Charlotte. She was sprawled out on the pavement of the road, her breathing heavy, her eyes unfocused.

"Lotte?" I asked softly, pulling her hair from her bloody face as I cradled her in my arms.

"David?" Her voice was thick and drunken. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"Open your eyes," I commanded. Her gleaming tint had returned to her eyes and she touched my hand.

"That hurt," she half-chuckled, sucking in a breath.

I let out a heavy sigh and tried to examine her wounds. She was so bloody I couldn't tell what was coming from where. I could see a sickening chunk missing from her hip and a few cuts across her chest. Nail marks curved around her neck and I felt unevenness on her back. I thought a few of her ribs were cracked - probably from the tree. I bit the inside of my cheeks, feeling my face grow hot and my eyes glow. "I'm sorry Charlotte," I cried. "I'm so so _sorry_."

She let out a sob and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight. "It hurts," she repeated and twisted in my arms, spitting a mixture of up-chuck and blood onto the ground. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to scare me.

I furiously wiped my eyes and set her heaving body down, but cradled her head in my arms. "I don't know what to do," I said desperately, pulling my coat off and covering her body with it. I rocked back on my knees and looked up to the sky. "I don't know what to fucking do." She shuddered slightly and took in a few ragged breaths. You'll be okay," I said, trying to selfishly calm myself and swallowed the lump in my throat. "You'll be okay - I'll go get help. . . . I'll . . . ."

I heard the distant hum of a car engine. I turned and saw headlights heading our way. I took and deep breath and pulled my jacket from Charlotte, laying a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you soon, Charlotte," I whispered against her skin, grabbed the jacket, and slinked back towards Logan's body, as well as his diner, and pulled them after me as I hid.

As I had hoped, the vehicle stopped and a teenage boy hopped out, stooping over Charlotte's body. He spit out a string of loud swears and pulled out a cell phone and dialed 911. He dropped to his knees after he had finished the call, pulling Charlotte into his arms and began to speak to her - I was too far away to make out what. He pulled the hair from her face and tried to wipe it clean. He touched her hip and as if awakened she screamed and tried to sit up. The boy held her tight and started to talk to her again. She took his words as soothing and calmed down, her arm snaking up to his shoulder. I growled and wiped my eyes again. That should be _me _up there.

The ambulance arrived and hoisted her onto a gurney. The boy rode in the back of the ambulance, probably afraid to leave her. When the lights had disappeared I looked down at Logan's body - it disgusted me. I kicked him. I turned and kicked the rocks, slamming my fist against him. "GOD DAMN!" I screamed, my words reverberating against them and magnifying them. I looked down at Logan and the other body, grabbed them, and set off for the cave. I dropped the mystery body in the ocean. It would probably be found in a few weeks, all evidence of us gone. If not, Logan's fingerprints were gone, as were all of ours, and his prints from his human days were probably only on paper, not in the computerized system they used now.


	15. Turning Back: David

By a Course of Strange Events

**a LoSt BoYs **fan fiction

-Sadie Berger

**Summary****: **During a long-term hunt, David falls for his prey. A battle between impulse and common sense, David must decide what is more important: the love of a girl or the companionship of the boys he's known for decades.

**Extra****: **Michael, Star, Laddie, etc. existed, but were defeated. Also, if you kill a vampire's creator (Max), his fledglings (Lost Boys) are rendered mortal - you don't have to be a half-vampire. Takes place in current times with tidbits of the past and an epilogue with scenes from future. Point of views switch between David as first person and OC through diary.

**Main Characters****:** Mainly David + OC, Dwayne, and a new Lost Boy

**Rating****: **Teen (language; some hot and heavy make out described. There are instances leading into sex, but the actual deed (har!) is not described.)

**Genre****:** Romance & Action

**Theme Song****:** "Show Me What I'm Looking For" - Carolina Liar.

Chapter Fifteen: David

_Before I started BACOSE as a whole story, I had written the most interesting pieces - you can probably tell because they are the strongest scenes - this and last few as well as the third or fourth. After this and part and the next, I haven't written or decided what is going to happen besides the end, so bare with me! : ) Thanks to all who've _reviewed_! More reviews = more happiness = faster updates! Or take a look at my other fan-fics! OR my deviant art (dot) com account! It is "sadie-Leona" also … some other writing is there, too. Also some LB digi art … nothing too fantastic though. D:_

I swooped into the Cave with speed and threw Logan's body onto the stone floor, catching the attention of my other brothers. They looked at me in shock. "Logan!" Paul exclaimed, jumping forward. "Who killed Logan?!"

"I did," I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"_What_?" Dwayne asked, stepping forward.

"He tried to kill my girlfriend," I shouted, pressing my face into the crick of my elbow. The shock of what I had witnessed, done, and didn't do hit me.

"Girlfriend?" All of them - except Dwayne- asked in unison. "What girlfriend? The bitch at Fisher's?!" I turned and headed out of the Cave. "Where are you going?" Marco asked, grabbing my elbow. "You can't leave - the sun will be up in less than an hour."

I pulled away from his grasp. "I want that," I pointed towards Logan's body, now being hovered over by poor Paul, "out of here by the time I get back." I hoisted myself out of the hole and into the night.

I arrived at the hospital within minutes. I walked around the ER looking at beds until I neared one where a crowd of nurses were flocked and a teenage boy - the one who called 911 for Charlotte - was standing at the foot, looking perplexed. He was Charlotte's age and good looking, I guess, in a cowboy, flannel-wearing kind of way. If I hadn't been so worried, I would have smiled at the scoffed, well-worn brown cowboy boots on his feet. I clicked the heel of mine, the spurs making a metallic sound. I stopped and leaned behind a curtain, watching. The kid rubbed his red, shocked face, failing to turn away from the bed, sending shivers up my spine. A nurse backed away with an armful of bloody rags. If possible, I turned pale. It's been a while since I blanched at the sight of blood.

I caught a sight of Charlotte. She was pale - almost as pale as me. Her eyes were open and glassy. The nurses were trying to clear the blood from her, but she just kept on getting bloodier and bloodier. Her head turned towards me. I could tell she could see me, for her eyes brightened and she tried to say something but her voice garbled and she started to cough. I clenched my jaw and stepped forward, notably close to the kid.

Charlotte laid before me, most of her clothes missing. Her arms were spread away from her - one was being hooked up to bags of blood and some other kind of drug. Her head had turned so it was following me. Her eyes flickered in and out of focus and I could tell she was fighting to stay awake. I touched her foot - anything to connect me to her. Her eyes grew brighter as if her body warmed to my touch. _Hey_, I mouthed. She opened her mouth, stopped, and then smiled instead. I coughed and stepped closer, closing my lips tightly to stop myself from letting every emotion go.

"How is she?" I grunted to no one in particular.

"Are you family?" a nurse asked, pulling me aside.

"Boyfriend," I said quickly.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you anything. We've called her parents - they're on their way. You'll have to wait to talk to them to get any information."

I growled. "I'm her _boyfriend_," I said, stressing the word that made me feel like I was covered in caterpillars.

The nurse sighed and touched my arm. "I know," she said quietly, "but I can't _legally_ tell you anything."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked in a panic, my voice hitching. "At least tell me she'll be okay."

"She'll survive," she whispered before turning away.

The invisible wave of relief that washed over me disappeared when I turned and saw Charlotte's bloody form. The nurses were lifting her off of the bed and onto a new one, wheeling her out of the room. I watched the disappearing bed, trying to swallow my panic. The nurse said she'll be okay. I just had to remember that.

"Sorry about your girl," the kid said, walking up to me, wanting to start conversation. I nodded without conviction and turned to leave, weaving around a pair of police officers, obviously wanting to ask the kid questions. They eyed me briefly, knowing I was the leader of a group of boys that terrorized the town, but they kept walking, knowing that a girl had been attacked. I hadn't even thought about that. What would Charlotte say when she was questioned? Logan was dead - they weren't going to find him if she got a good look at him, which I was sure she did. And what would her parents do? Would she be allowed to stay the rest of her vacation? The rest of her vacation . . . . I sighed. She would be leaving. It was for the best. She shouldn't even be around me. It was safer that way.

I turned to see the double doors that she had disappeared through. _It was safer that way_. I bent my head and said my good byes.

I made it to the Cave just in time to have Dwayne pull me in and successfully cover the entrance. I collapsed on the four-poster bed that still held Charlotte's scent and sighed. Three faces peered at mine and I grunted to tell them that I did not wish to discuss what had happened, but with the fact that I had killed our own brother, it had to be addressed.

"Why did you do it, Davy?" Paul asked, his face still a little puffy and his eyes still a little glassy. I was broken inside for dear Paul - Logan had been his best friend.

"I explained up to the part I knew," Dwayne grunted from his chair across the room. I was barely aware of the low hum from the PS3.

"Charlotte and I-" I paused at the mention of her name, but only for a moment, and kept going, "were up at Huller's talking. We were talking and I had to tell her about me - about us."

"You did _what_?" Marco hissed.

"I had to - she thought that I had cheated on her with a girl I had killed the other night."

"So!" Paul screeched. "She's human - what were you going to do, turn her?!"

I flashed a look at Dwayne for this one, contemplating the earlier conversation we had had. I never had pushed the idea entirely out of my head, but I could help taking the . . . _humanness_ and attractive vulnerability and innocence from her.

"It was a possibility," Dwayne said coolly.

"A possibility!" guffawed Marco. "Does Max even know!" Max had not yet returned from his extended visit to Europe. I shook my head.

"But why kill Logan?" Paul asked solemnly.

"I didn't want to, Paul, honestly, I didn't, but he had changed . . . he went mad. He popped out of the bushes pulling behind him his kill. What if it wasn't me and Charlotte that had been sitting there? He was covered in blood and was seriously wack. He kept repeating how I was lying and was all 'Davy's telling a huumannn' and he got this crazed look in his eye and started after Charlotte - like really after her. We fought for a long time and he . . . he knocked Charlotte out. He was going to _kill_ her so I killed him. She's bad, real bad." I couldn't help it but suck in a small hitch in my throat. "I got some kid to call 911 and I went back to see her. Blood everywhere. She's . . . just blood everywhere. I don't want to see blood again, guys, I don't. And her eyes . . . ." I dropped my face into my hands and shook. For the first time in the last how many years, I cried. "She's bad," I croaked. "She was choking up blood . . . ." Pulled at my hair and screamed: "God! She was coughing up blood." I let out a cry of hysterics and got up, ramming a fist through the PlayStation3 - the loud humming, an annoyance before, grew to an utter hatred with my heightened emotions.

Paul stalked off to where we usually slept, probably to vent some of his own emotions. "I didn't want to kill him," I screamed at the top of my lungs, falling to my knees.

I woke up in the four-poster, curled in the blankets, and insanely stiff from my sleeping position. I pulled off all my clothes except my boxers and shirt and stretched, popping bones in and out of their joints. I didn't have to devastatingly realize that my nightmares were truth - I knew the whole time I was dreaming that I couldn't change the outcome. A quick glance proved that the Cave was empty. It was three in the morning, via the large, blinking-red alarm clock atop the TV. On the footrest there was a large container of blood, probably from Dwayne. This was a common occurrence between us - if someone was unable to leave the Cave to get blood, blood was brought to the Cave - although, often still in their original vehicle. I glanced revoltingly at it, but was thankful that that extra step had been taken. I had to drink it, but I didn't have to like it. I gagged as I lustfully put it down, calling images to mind of Charlotte in my arms. I felt as if I had a heinous hangover, remembering drinking before I was changed. God, I hated hangovers.

I slouched onto the black leather sofa, a bowl of Rice Crispies as my chaser to the blood, and turned on the TV. It had been left on a local new channel, no doubt it had been watched to see if last nights occurrences had been recorded. I watched for a moment and, sure enough, after tomorrow's weather, it was shown again. A repeat of the evening news, I'm sure. Charlotte's face, in a picture taken only a few days ago, surface to the screen. She had her face upturned to the sun and was glowing. She was glamorous in the sunlight with glossed lips and a pair of Wayfarers on her head. I had never seen her in the natural light - I would never see her in the sun. I shook my head and tried to listen instead of thinking.

"_. . . taken to the ER at 4:45 a.m. this morning after being attacked. She suffered considerable surface injuries and multiple broken ribs as well as four broken knuckles from apparently fighting back."_

_Good girl_, I beamed. One of the only highlights of that night was Logan being shot back by Charlotte. That was when she must have broken those knuckles. There was a lot of force behind that one punch.

"_Anka required almost 110 stitches overall - 32 to the face, 65 to the chest, abdomen, and back, and 12 to her arms and legs. Anka is a vacationer from the East Coast with her parents and siblings. She said that she had been out on a walk and had been sitting on a pier at Huller's Harbor when she was attacked. She says that she did not know who it was, but she described him as being a white male in his late teens or early twenties, probably five-ten, dirty-blonde hair, wearing jeans and a yellow sweater vest over a white t-shirt. She does not remember what happened after that except being consoled by Shipper High student Lin Borrow. Borrow had been traveling down the road when he saw her. He called 911 and was transported to the ER from there. _She is grateful to be alive_, stated Dr. Brokov_. If she had not been found almost immediately after the attack, she most likely would have bled out. _Officer Qwin also had a bit to say about the state of the attack:_ Miss Anka's scratches were animalistic. This was not a run-of-the-mill attacking. Miss Anka stated that he had not tried to violate her, instead keeping his attention to scratching, as revealed by her wounds. She felt that he was attempting to 'rip her to pieces.' This young man is seriously deranged. _Extreme_ caution is warranted to the citizens of Santa Carla. Any DNA traces able have been taken and serious actions will be taken to find this man._ As for her attacker, any tips as to who the man is . . . ."_

They had flashed a picture of Charlotte from yesterday. She was already well into the swelled state. Stitches decorated the spaces from the left or right of her eyebrows to her hairline and down to her jawline and her neck. I felt irrevocably sick. The inside of her forearms were shredding, her shoulders scratched as if a bear had grabbed from her scapula and pulled forward to her breasts. These were the worst that they showed - she had a little bit gone from here and there. Her right hand was plastered. If I would have thought faster, I could have stopped the severity of some of these injuries. My saliva had substantial healing properties. Even now, after she had been stitched up, I could excel the healing time of her stitches from a few weeks to a few days. Placed correctly, I could heal those knuckles by the end of the week. But I could _not_ see her again. If Max discovered her she could be killed. I shook my head, rubbing my eyes. Turning the TV off, I stretched and with another bout of violence, I pitched my cereal bowl with all my force at the Cave wall, smashing it to fine slivers. Milk and bran dripped down the stone.

"Now who's gonna clean that up?" Dwayne remarked jokingly as he entered the Cave. I gave him a glowering look before bending down to collect the pieces. He stood next to me for a few moments before sighing and plunking himself on the couch. "She's at the cottage, you know," he said quietly. "At her insistence. I paid a visit to her, veiled of course. The box makes her look ten times worse. She was moving and everything. I don't think what's-his-name-all-mighty-me left her side though. Her brother, 'init? I think Logan spit her up real good, that's why she's healing so god damned fast. Honestly, though, she could use her fingers. Stiff, yeah, but use 'em. Trouble bending over, though. Ribs to blame, I s'pose."

I did not respond to Dwayne, instead imagining her whimper in pain when no one was looking. That's what she'd do, my Charlotte. She wouldn't show anyone she's in pain. Someone should of glued her fingers together, all right. Healing fast, my ass. She'd walk on broken legs if she had them.

"Dude, it's not your fault," Dwayne sighed.

"Not my fucking fault?" I blurted with outrage. "Not my fucking fault?! If I hadn't insisted on telling her so my own fucking self wasn't hurt, she wouldn't be like that, would she? She would have hated me, but she would have been god damn fucking safe!"

"It's Santa Carla, Davy," he frowned. "There are plenty of other murderers and rapists and everything else out there. Now she's just lowered her statistic of getting it again."

"She's not a fucking statistic, dick head." Dwayne shrugged. "We kill people, Dwayne," I said grimly.

"Do you want a prize for being Captain Obvious?"

I ignored him. "We kill people. How many times have we killed girls, Dwayne? How many? Hundreds! Thousands! Those thousands had hearts . . . how many times have I killed a woman who was loved like I love Charlotte? How could I do that?"

"Keep yappin' that shit, David, and you'll be dust. I 'spect Max will be back soon - it was his blood Logan drank. It's never hap'nd around us b'fore, but I'm sure Max felt summin' when you snapped the bugg-a-ar's neck. As for when he'll be here, I haven't the foggiest, but I bet he's not gonna waist his time." He thought for a moment before uttering: "remember what happened to Bets."

"I've got to get her out . . . get _us_ out. If I have to . . . ." I stumbled over a thought I had - an evil thought that would put the entire population of Santa Carla at risk. No, it wouldn't come down to that. I shook my head. "Max cannot find her . . . and he's too smart to pretend that she's dead."

Dwayne nodded in agreement.

"I made a rash decision yesterday - I'd resolve to just leaving her. But now that I realize that Max will be on his way . . . . He doesn't care if I've detached myself from her. He'll kill her anyway, just to get revenge for Logan's death, even though I killed him. And me . . . ."

"He won't kill ya, Dave, no, but -."

We both stopped and froze. A scuffling and panting was coming from down the way from our front door. The boys wouldn't make that noise. The boys wouldn't even be back this early. A soft, feminine voice reached my ears.

"Jamison," she spoke austerely, "I did _not_ require your assistance. So _please_ for the last fucking time, go home!"

"Your covered in bandages and stitched up more than Raggedy Ann. You're not supposed to be scaling a rock wall and schlepping around desolate mines!"

"They're not desolate," Charlotte countered. "Ouch - son-ova-bitch!"

"Now, look, you're bleeding."

"Shut up."

I let out the panicked breath I'd been holding and started towards the door. Dwayne moved to scoop up the bloody container I'd discarded on the floor earlier. "She knows, Dwayne. No use hiding it now. Her brother will find out soon enough."

Charlotte tried the door, but Dwayne had locked it. I lifted the block and it swung open. Charlotte stood, battered and bruised, a look I couldn't decipher on her eyes. It was probably a mixture of all things - pain, anger, relief, love . . . .

She was amazingly silent as she stepped through the threshold. A hand was weighted down by a clumsy cast. Her lips were bruised and angry stitches decorated her forehead. She had a sweater on, but I was sure it was even more ghastly beneath it. Charlotte," I said wantonly, my arms twitching to hold her. She stepped forward slowly, as if she wasn't sure - now that she knew what I was. It was like she had never thought of it until now. But that moment didn't last. She covered the steps between us swiftly and slipped into my arms. I rested my cheek against her head, holding her as if I would never hold her again.


End file.
